Safe Haven
by Fallen Angel of Slovakia
Summary: A story about young girl fightning for her dream, building a safe haven, where everyone is equal, where no one is abused, no one is prideful and arrogant... Watch her as she strives to become the most powerful in the world, to defend this safe haven from enemies and gains allies for her cause. FemNaru story. Hiatus, up for adoption!
1. Stairway to Heaven or Highway to Hell?

**Safe Haven: Chapter I: Stairway to Heaven or Highway to Hell?**

**Hello everyone, I´m actually really glad you stumbled upon my story and decided to red it, but I have to warn you, it´s my first and english is not my maternal language so it´s probably not going to be the best story in the world. This stroy will probably reach around 20 chapters (140 000 to 200 000 words.), it is AU, and the main pairing is already decided. Reviews are always wlcome, I will always write replies for them in AN. However, when someone will ask for spoiler, I will send the reply as PM. For flamers: I don´t give a fuck, you can write what you want, I will still write and release chapters for this story the way I want.**

**25.9.2012: EDIT: I found time to edit this chapter, so I´m going to make the best of it.**

**´Tailed Beast thinking´/"Talking"**

´Human thinking´/"Talking"

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto, Kishi does.**

**Village Hidden in Leafs, Hokage Tower, Hokage Office, around 1800hrs, 12.5. 3037EE**

It was around six o´clock in evening when Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third in the row of leaders of the Village Hidden in Leaves, was sitting behind his massive mahagony table and reading his favourite orange book that was part of the Icha Icha series. Just for a moment, he took of his eyes from his book and looked on his six carbon copies behind six smaller mahagony tables by the sides of his dark brown colored office doing his paperwork.

He chuckled slightly and said to himself: „Well, using the Shadow Clone Technique sure makes things easier."

He returned to reading his beloved book. He´s gotten through two chapters until he decided it was enough for today and put it aside. After that, he rolled up his sleeve a bit so he could look on his handwatches.

´Almost seven, huh?´ He looked on his clones again. ´Well, it seems that they´ll need another half of hour or maybe even more... I guess there´s nothing I can do about it. Might as well find something to do.´

At this, his gaze fell on his loved book on the side of the table. He stared at it for few moments when first thoughts and memories surged on the surface. ´Well Jiraiya, I have to say your books, when I don´t count the first one, are absolute masterpiece. It´s a shame, that when it comes to most of the other things than book writing, you are good for nothing fool. Granted, you were the dead last and it shown that you were no talented genius so I didn´t have my hopes high, but you worked hard and never gave up and I actually thought that you´d become great shinobi with Will of Fire burning brightly in you. What you lacked in talent, you compensated with determination and you were even able to surpass Orochimaru and that was a real miracle. But when you all found out your respective legendary summons and started training in their realms, those moronic toads instead of just training you, had to also feed you those dellusions about the price of the life and the child of the prophecy. And what happened? You were not able to do your duties properly anymore and even throw away few mission because they became „too life threatening" for your colleagues. And for the child of the prophecy: After two years you found it in Rain Country in the first Rock/Leaf War. You stayed there for three years, three fucking years! And with what did you return? With news about it´s death. And just not to look like idiot for staying there for three years with some orphans, you added in the dojutsu of the man that probably never lived!´

Sarutobi took few deep breaths to calm himself down. When he calmed himself down, he glared on the photo of his former pupils. Sarutobi Hiruzen was a ruthless man with little to no regrets of sending his men to death for the village. On the other hand, Jiraiya would spare as much lives as posible even if it meant weakening the position of Hidden Leaf. Because of this difference in their opinions, their relationship was at the best cold and purely profesional . The gaze of the Third Hokage shifted to another one of his late pupils.

´Tsunade, the only Senju not worthy of the name. You were talented kunoichi, worthy of the title of the Kunoichi of the Year. But after your parents were killed, you stopped to train properly. Instead of training to be skilled kunoichi, you opted to take care of your little brother, whose you spoiled rotten, although you could´ve hire someone to do it in your stead. And then he died during mission when you fought in Rain. I thought you´d finally start to train again to drown your sorrows in work and would overcome the sadness after some time. But instead of being drowned with work, you almost drowned in sake and made debts as big as quarter of the Leaf´s yearly income. And there was nohing that could´ve get you from the pit you fell into. Fortunately, there was someone with more luck and patience than me. Thanks to Dan, you were able to start to live normally again, you stopped drinking and gambling and even started training again. During this time, your abilities as medic surpassed even my wife and almost reached the level of Hashirama-sensei and you also perfected your „Inhuman Superstrenght" although you were killing it´s potential with your lack of knowledge of any taijutsu style, if I´m not counting the Academy style. But this ended soon, when your lover was seriously wounded and you were unable to heal him. You gained blood phobia and when you returned to Leaf, you drank yourself to coma. When you woke up, you took Dan´s niece as an apprentice and left the Leaf, vowing never to return...´

´ You dissapointed me greatly, but because of the Sannin traveling rights, I couldn´t stop you and because of the moods in council at that time, I wasn´t able to manipulate them to do it instead of me. Oh, well, I´m sure I´ll find some way to get you back. Perhaps I could use the Wood Release lab rat of Orochimaru to get up your hopes of living relative. Yes that is wonderful plan, I´ll wait few years and let your fightning skills dull a bit more so my Black Ops will have no problem in subduing you and in this time I´ll train a new batch of them, seeing that this generation will be too old in about four years. Yes that´ll be done. The first one of the new generation will be Temzu or how the lab rat is called, then the young Uchiha heir Itachi, Homura´s youngest child, Yurisa, and the young sensor, Umino Iruka. And their first mission as Black Ops will be retrieving Tsunade.´

Sarutobi chuckled as he thought about this. He´ll manipulate council into making a decision to take Tsunade back by force and he´ll send his Black Ops to do it. Of course, on the outside he´ll be greatly angered on the council and will apologise to Tsunade hundreds of times. The only thing he had to think of was, how to manipulate the council into sending the right people.

´It would be best to show them as the strongest, so they´ll be quite famous and pretty high in the ranking. No hiding then, I can´t keep them on Special Jounin and in standard ANBU as I am doing with those in recent generation. I´ll have to make them all atleast the best Spec Ops team, or even better make each of them captains of their respective Spec Ops team. Yes that is it. Although it will be pain in the ass to hide their real purpose.´

With his plan for bringing Tsunade back completed, he looked at the last person on the photo of his pupils.

´Orochimaru, my son in all but blood. It still pains me greatly that I wasn´t able to help you hold onto the sanity and I still consider it my biggest failure. You were the natural genius and you showed it when you graduated as a Rookie of the Year broking all the previous records and if I remember correctly there was only one broken, the taijutsu test, where Uchiha Itachi scored 2 point more than you and it was only because he already activated his bloodline, Sharingan. It was joy to be your sensei, you learned things that would take others weeks in hours at best to days at worst. When your parents were killed on mission, you started being even more ambitious. You started to think about reaching the gods by obtaining immortality and having the knowledge about everything. I thought you were just very ambitious and with your talent and skills, I really started to believe that you´ll be able to achieve it at least partially. And I don´t even have to say how greatly would it helped the Leaf´s military. The first warning sign was when you stopped to take missions and closed yourself in your laboratories along with your apprentice. But I blissfully ignored i tas a sign of dedication to your research. Second warning sign was your refusal of the position of the Fourth Hokage. But I also ignored it and instated Minato instead of you. Then the villagers started to disapear with no trace at all.´

´ I started to have a little suspicions of you being the one who was behind this but kept it for myself for time being. Then shinobi started to dissapear. My suspicions arose and I discussed this possibility with Minato. But because of no evidence against you, we let it go for the time being. This has proven to be very big mistake. Two weeks after my meeting with Minato, someone stole 60 babies from Leaf Shinobi Hospital. I was preparing to visit you in your labs, but one thing stopped me from doing so. It was the loss of the Hashirama-sensei´s corpse. When his tomb was found opened and empty, I was almost sure it was you. So I called Jiraiya back to village to help me to help me investigate the case. This was the first time when a certain thought crossed my mind: That you actually did´t do this for the village but solely for yourself from the start. This suspicion was confirmed three days later, when your apprentice came two hours prior to Jiraiyas arrival. She said us that you were the one who instead of using peoples from outside of the Fire Country ,who were those we agreed you can use, used exatly those from within because they were closer and easier to catch because with your repuatation as one of the legendary Sannin, you were able to lure them into places that made it easy for you. She also told me that you were trying to revive the Wood Release but probably failed badly because she had to burn 39 bodies of infants. She told me that this was the last thing she did for you and it was also this that made her question if what you were doing was the „right" thing.´

´ She also told us about the Cursed Mark and how you given her one saying it wil made her stronger and how she before leaving found out from your journals that you used it on more than 300 people before and every single one of them died, thus making her the first to sucessfully maintain it. However, she also told me about the purposelly made side effect: The more the seal was used to give the user power boost, the more the user was to you and you alone making him just an automatic puppet that would anything you wanted without complaints. Of course, after hearing this, I had to do something about the seal. I came to decision to just supress the seal before Jiraiya came and leave the removing to him. But then I thought about another possibilities and started to wonder if this wasn´t your plan, that you might have gotten „bored" by Hidden Leaf and decided to move on but also to keep yourself informed about the things happening in your village of origin. So I decided to supress also the abilities of your possible spy by also adding a seal lowering the amount of the chakra the one on whom the seal was used was able to release, so she couldn´t use all of her chakra reserves. Although she stil could´ve make her reserves higher, with this seal she never could´ve even dream of using her full potential. Of course, I was absolutely sure that Jiraiya could´ve make seal that would´ve freezed her chakra reserves on the level she had them, but I was also absolutely sure he wouln´t do it because of those dellusio... err, views.´

´ After Jiraiya arrived, we went to your laboratories to get rid of you but you weren´t there anymore and even left no evidence about what you were doing there aside of one infant and few documents that were of no real use, although we found out that in total, you used 7053 people for different experiments. Of course I and Minato said to Jiraiya that we didn´t known about this at all and we found out about this from the former apprentice of the snake. We also discussed the Cursed Mark, but Minato told him that he was the one who used the suppressing seal and there was nothing we could do about removing it right now because the seal was very complex and probably had few defensive mechanisms that would prevent anyone from removing it and I with Minato were also able to convince Jiraiya that he could leave again and we´ll do the research and try to find out how to remove. Jiraiya, knowing that Minato surpased him long ago, left the research to us and left to maintain his spy network. Of course, the talk with Jiraiya happened after I had my private talk with Minato. At first I apologised to him for my brash actions and not leaving the sealing up to him but he said, that he would´ve done the same because now we could mask the unability to use her chakra reserves to the fullest as the drain of the supressory seal. He also said, that for repeling the Jiraiyas interest, it would be better to say that Minato was the one who did the sealing. After that we had to put you to the Bingo Book as a mid S-Rank nuke-nin and set your bounty to 100 000 000 Ryo. I remember your profile like I saw it yesterday.´

Name: Orochimaru

Alias: White Snake, Albino Snake, White Snake Charmer.

Sex: Male

Age: 39

Appearance: Extremely pale skin, waist-long black hair, amber eyes with slited pupils, purple markings around his eyes. Usually wears plain grey garbs with black polo neck under it, black pants, thick purple rope belt tied in large knot behind his back.

Weight: around 60 kg

Height: around 175 cm

Threath Ranking: Mid S-Rank

Ranking: Sannin (Low S-Rank)

Afillation: Rogue Shinobi (Former member of the Three Legendary Sannin, former Shinobi of the Leaf, Former ANBU Spec Ops Commander)

Ninja Abilities:

+ Fightning:

Taijutsu: High A-Rank

Ninjutsu: High S-Rank

Genjutsu: Low S-Rank

Kenjutsu: High A-Rank

Shurikenjutsu: High A-Rank

+ Suplementary:

Fuinjutsu: High A-Rank

Medical abilities: Mid B-Rank

Stealth: High S-Rank

Interogation and Torture: Hig S-Rank

Strategy and Planning: High S-Rank

+ Chakra:

Chakra reserves: Low S-Rank

Chakra control: Low S-Rank

Elemental affinities: Wind – Mid S-Rank control, Earth – Mid A-Rank control, Fire – High B-Rank control

Physical and mental abilities:

+ Physical:

Speed: High S-Rank

Agility: High S-Rank

Strenght: Low S-Rank

Endurance: Low S-Rank

Stamina: Low S-Rank

+ Mental:

I.Q.: High S-Rank

Mental Endurance: High S-Rank

Knowledge: High S-Rank

Special note: Highly dangerous, do not approach if not at least A-Rank and in group of at least 12. Is in posesion of Legendary Snake Summoning Contract – posibility of possesion of one of the Celestial swords – Kusanagi and ability to use „Sage Mode" – Boosts his fightning abilities by at least one rank up.

Wanted in:

Village Hidden in Rocks (First to mark him as wanted. (low B-Rank Hidden Leaf Shinobi)) – High S-Rank

Village Hidden in Clouds – Mid S-Rank

Village Hidden in Rain – Low S-Rank

Village Hidden in Grass – High S-Rank

Village Hidden in Leaves – Mid S-Rank

Position in chart:

Village Hidden in Rocks: 3.-5.

Village Hidden in Clouds: 5.-7.

Village Hidden in Rain: 1.-3.

Village Hidden in Grass: 2.

Village Hidden in Leaves: 1.

Overall: 3.-8.

Bounty:

Dead:

Village Hidden in Rocks: 115 000 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Clouds: 97 500 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Rain: 78 000 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Grass: 95 000 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Leaves: 100 000 000 Ryo

Total: 485 500 000 Ryo

Aditional bounties:

Legendary Snake Summonig Contract:

Village Hidden in Rocks: 25 000 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Clouds: 17 500 000 Ryo + Great Eagle Summoning Contract

Village Hidden in Leaves: 30 000 000 Ryo + 2 A-Rank Fire Release Techniques

Celestial Sword Kusanagi:

Village Hidden in Rocks: 25 000 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Clouds: 20 000 000 Ryo + 5 A-Rank Lightning Release Techniques

Village Hidden in Rain: 25 000 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Leaves: 30 000 000 Ryo + 2 A-Rank Fire Release Techniques

´Well, you surely weren´t slacking off since then, if I remember corectly, your bounty in Leaf is about 250 000 000 Ryo and in total something between 1 000 000 000 and 1 200 000 000 Ryo mainly because your bounties were more than doubled because of your doings against the countries where you already were bountied an even added another 2 Hidden Villages, Sand and Moon, and one country, I think it was the Sea Country, without shinobi village to the list of those who want your head on the silver plater. Well, I hope Jiraiya finds you so we can finish you off. And I´ll make sure you won´t get away this time.´ The aged man sighed and turned with his chair to the left and tried to pierce another photo with his gaze.

´Minato, the best Fourth I could´ve hoped for. Although I didn´t saw it at first, you were true gift from Kami-sama and you showed it immediately when you came to the Fire Country for thefirst time and stopped four kidnappers from Cloud who stole the last Uzumaki from us. You shown your talent and skill and defeated four Cloud´s Storm Troopers and returned the Uzumaki heir to us. I was estatic when I found out you were the last of the last wandering clan, the Namikazes, who were known for their great skill taijutsu and Lightning Release ninjutsu along with your famed speed, of which some said that it was rivaling even those with Storm and Swift Release Bloodline Limits. I had to ask you to become part of my village and I remember my happines when you agreed, but before I could instate you as my apprentice and make you the candidate for the Fifth, that idiot Jiraiya used his Sannin right given to him by council and made you his apprentice. I swear I never drank more sake ever before or after that night. He turned you into wonderfull shinobi in the terms of skill, but also fed you the idealistic dellusions. But unlikely him, I was able to get you back on the right path when he had to leave you in the village as a standard shinobi so he could maintain his network. You were probably the most powerfull man to ever walk on the soil of the Elemental Continent. Your Hiarashin was the most famed and feared technique which in combination with the Rasengan made you unstopable. I was very proud, just as the remainder of the Village, when we found out you were the first to actually become SS-Ranked. I still remember your profile that didn´t change until your death.´

Name: Namikaze Minato

Alias: Yellow Flash of Hidden Leaf, God of Thunder, God of Flash

Sex: Male

Age: 33

Appearance: Slightly tanned skin, unruly shoulder-long hair held back with forehead protector, blue eyes. Wears Standard Leaf Jonin Uniform along with white shortsleeved coat with fire motifs and kanji for Fourth Hokage.

Weight: around 70 kg

Height: around 180 cm

Threath Rank: SS-Rank

Rank: Kage (High S-Rank)

Afillation: Shinobi of Hidden Leaf (Active), Namikaze Clan Head

Ninja Abilities:

+ Fightning:

Taijutsu: High S-Rank

Ninjutsu: SS-Rank

Genjutsu: Mid B-Rank

Kenjutsu: N

Shurikenjutsu: High S-Rank

+ Suplementary:

Fuinjutsu: SS-Rank

Medical abilities: Low B-Rank

Stealth: High A-Rank

Interogation and Torture: U

Strategy and Planning: High S-Rank

+ Chakra:

Chakra reserves: High S-Rank

Chakra control: High S-Rank

Elemental affinities: Lightning – High S-Rank, Fire – High B-Rank, Water – High B-Rank

Physical and mental abilities:

+ Physical:

Speed: High S- Rank

Agility: Low S-Rank

Strenght: Low S-Rank

Endurance: Low S-Rank

Stamina: High S-Rank

+ Mental:

I.Q.: High S-Rank

Mental Endurance: U

Knowledge: High S-Rank

Special note: Flee on sight order given in Village Hidden in Clouds, Village Hidden in Rocks and Village Hidden in Grass. Uses special Three Pronged Kunai that are essential for his signature move, Hiarashin. Another his signature move is Rasengan, sealless technique for close combat. Do not approach if not at least S-Rank and in group of 50. Had no problem with killing on Rock division consisting of 2500 Jonin and 7500 Chunin.

Wanted in:

Village Hidden in Clouds

Village Hidden in Rocks

Village Hidden in Grass

Position in chart:

Village Hidden in Clouds: 1.

Village Hidden in Rocks: 1.

Village Hidden in Grass: 1.

Bounty:

+ Dead:

Village Hidden in Clouds: 1 000 000 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Rocks: 1 250 000 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Grass: 300 600 000 Ryo

Total: 2 550 600 000 Ryo

+ Alive:

None

Aditional bounties:

+ 1. Village Hidden in Clouds

Not used Hiarashin Kunai: 100 000 Ryo / piece

Full knowledge on Hiarashin Technique: 100 000 000 Ryo

´Your profile was then changed on the 11th October just to be erased on the 13th. It was because of the misinformation I planted amongst the people. I said them that you were actually alive but badly hurt and Rock with Cloud Reacted by upping your bounty both on 2 000 000 000, making it 4 000 000 000 Ryo in total. Well, I would´ve been happier if you were alive and we had a Jinchuuriki at the same time, it´s a shame no one other than your wife was able to cath up with you and the Fox when it tried to retreat. You could´ve sacrifice in your stead... But there´s nothing that can be changed about it now. At least we have a Jinchuuriki that can be manipulated easier and will make a fine weapon. While Kushina was very skilled kunoichi, at the last weeks of your life being an SS-Rank threath herself and was perfect host because of her bloodlines , she remembered too much from her life in Whirlpool and still believed few of those dellusions she was taught there, although we were able to get rid of the most crap she believed into. However, she still refused to use the power of the tailed beast, no mater how much we tried to persuade her into doing so. Still her skills were pretty impresive even without using the demon´s chakra. I remember her Bingo Book profile too.´

Name: Uzumaki Kushina

Alias: Bright Red Death, Sword Demoness, Leaf´s Sword Mistress, Shinigami´s Daughter

Sex: Female

Age: 31

Appearance: Extremely pale skin, neon green pupilless eyes, shoulder-lenght bright red hair, above average size of breasts. Wears dark red cloak with Standard Leaf Jonin Uniform under it.

Weight: around 75 kg

Height: around 190 cm

Threath Rank: SS-Rank

Rank: Elite Jonin (A-Rank)

Afillation: Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf (Active)

Ninja Abilities:

+ Fightning:

Taijutsu: Mid S-Rank

Ninjutsu: Low S-Rank

Genjutsu: N

Kenjutsu: SS-Rank

Shurikenjutsu: High A-Rank

+ Suplementary:

Fuinjutsu: High S-Rank

Medical abilities: Nonexistent

Stealth: Mid A-Rank

Interogation and Torture: U

Strategy and Planning: High A-Rank

+ Chakra:

Chakra reserves: SS-Rank

Chakra control: High S-Rank

Elemental affinities: Water – Low S-Rank, Earth – Mid A-Rank

Physical and mental abilities:

+ Physical:

Speed: Mid S-Rank

Agility: Low S-Rank

Strenght: High S-Rank

Endurance: SS-Rank

Stamina: SS-Rank

+ Mental:

I.Q.: Low S-Rank

Mental Endurance: U

Knowledge: U

Special note: Flee on sight order given in Village Hidden in Clouds and Village Hidden in Rocks. Is rumored to be better in kenjutsu than anyone before, even all of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. Also her bloodline gives her inhuman Stamina, Endurance and Chakra Reserves. Approach only if S-Rank and in group of at least 40. Killed 3 of 4 Rock´s Bear Warriors in 3 on 1 fight in less than 15 minutes.

Wanted in:

Village Hidden in Clouds

Village Hidden in Rocks

Position in chart:

Village Hidden in Clouds: 3. / 1.

Village Hidden in Rocks: 2.

Overall: 3.-8. / 1.

Bounty:

+ Dead:

Village Hidden in Clouds: 750 000 000 Ryo

Village Hidden in Rocks: 1 000 000 000 Ryo

Total: 1 750 000 000 Ryo

+ Alive:

Village Hidden in Clouds: 2 250 000 000 Ryo

Aditional bounties:

+ None

´While you two were formidable dou, I have doubts that even you two together would´ve been able to destroy whole Hidden Village. However, with Jinchuuriki actually using the power of the strongest Tailed Best, destroing concurence should be a piece of cake. Of course, I can´t allow your daughter to grow too inteligent and strong because of the possibility of her wanting revenge and satisfying this need by using the Beast´s power. And that´s what we both agreed on. I´m extremely grateful for those seals you gave me to put onto your child. With her inteligence lessened, physical development hindered and bloodlines absolutely sealed off, she won´t stand a real chance withou using the power of the Fox and she will be trained only to be able to use 5 or 6 of the tails, giving her enough power to destroy a village without breaking a sweat, but also making her easy to supress without too big loses if she wents out of control.´ Sarutobi chuckled at this thought.´Yes, she´ll make wonderfull weapon to be used for the good of the Leaf...´

´ This also reminds me I should take apprentice to asure that the next Hokage will be skilled enough to lead this village properly. I don´t think there is someone other good enough to replace me. S I´ll have to make someone. There is not even slightest posibility of him being Hyuuga, I have other plans for Itachi and Iruka, there is no way I´ll use Tengu or how the hell is he called, there is no one in recent classes in Academy who can be used, nor in the Genin teams. Looks like I´ll have to find someone younger or at least not atending Academy yet.´ Sarutobi was lost in thought for a several minutes until he started to think other way.´Maybe it does not have to be he, maybe it can be she. And there is one she who is suited for this work more than anyone else. Time to visit that little compound again and see how my soon to be apprentice is doing. Kukuku...´

Sudden rush of memories brought the old man out of his musing.´Looks like my daily portion of the paperwork is done. Time to go and see my „granddaughter".´

Sarutobi stood up and walked out of his office, greeting one of his Black Ops hidden with genjutsu in the hallway. He stopped in front of the door to the Hokage Apartment and took a deep breath and put on his face a mask of concer. His acting had to be flawless, even if the one who was going to see it was actually half imbecile. Imagine his surprise when he slowly opened the door and saw no one in the apartment. And then how it changed into anger when he saw the window opened.

´She got away? But how? Why? And where the fuck is she headed to? Fuck, this isn´t good... I have to find her, the quickier the better. But still, I have to at least hide it from the most.´

„ANBU!" A smoke appeared just to dissipate in a second to reveal ANBU with the mask of the Rhino appeared.

„Your orders sir?"

„Go and get me all of the Spec Ops available to meet me at the Briefing Room Delta Five of the Central HQ in 10 minutes, or less if possible. Go!"

„As you wish."And with this, the ANBU dissapeared into another cloud of smoke.

The aged man turned and stomped out of his office.´You little bitch, when I find you, I´ll make sure the life you had until now will seem like heaven against what will come.´

He called an elevator which was used to acess the ANBU Central HQ and started to think about what to say to his subordinates.

Meanwhile in the Great Leaf Forest

A little girl was running through the forest, occassionally hiding behind trees and in the bushes. This wouldn´t be an extraordinary thing at all if she wasn´t running with a speed that would put many ninjas ashame and the way she was hiding would make her the winner even if she played Hide & Seek with some of the Sensory Ninja. After some time, she arrived in front of a cave enterance. She stopped for only a moment, but soon moved into the cave. She walked through the dark insides of the cave as if it were the brightest places on Earth, never once slipping on the wet floor, never once hitting her head on the stalactite sticking out of the ceiling. Finally, after about half of hour, she came in front of a giant gates. Not even looking up at the lock that was placed on the gates about 50 metres above her, she just raised her hand and aimed her palm at the lock. With speed greater than that of wind, a claw made of semi-transparent red chakra and stoped only few centimetres and glowed more brightly. Something in the lock started moving with loud creaking. After few seconds, the lock made loud clicking sound and the gates opened with another loud creak. When the gates fully opened and her claw retracted, the little girl chuckled and shot inside with even bigger speed than she was running with in the forest outside. When she was inside, the gates closed with another loud creak.

After that, the part of the cave inside the gates suddenly lightened up when all the torches were set aflame, seemingly by nothing. The little girl walked through several tunels that had few doors and gates on their sides but didn´t stop to even take a peek into any of them until she came to big two winged doors, marked with the kanji for nine, at the end of one of the tunels. She walked through several rooms until she came to a bedroom. And although it was in cave, the furniture and other things inside made it look more like the bedroom of a Daimiyo in his most luxurios palace. The furniture was made from the most expensive and rare woods of the Elemental Continent and was coated in pure silver and gold with some gemstones added here and there. But the most luxurious and snobbish thing of the whole bedroom was the bed that could take it as insult if someone called it King Sized. It was in the shape of circle with 7 metres in diameter. The wood on the sides was absolutely hidden by pure gold with different things carved into and it was easy to see that the carvings were done with great skill and experience, the things on the pictures being of the utmost detail. However the girl didn´t even look at it as if it were just like some scribbles of a preschooler and slumped in her dirty clothes into the bed with dark red blankets that seemed to be made of pure silk and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Unknown Location

In a half flooded cave, the same small girl was floating on the water, watched by giant red eyes with slits, that belonged to a giant creature sitting on a island in darkness. This continued on for few more minutes until the giant eyes blinked as the semi-transparet red chakra shot from under them and enveloped the body of the little girl and lifted her into air. For few moments nothing happened, but then the whole body of the little girl started growing and continued doings so for another 10 minutes until it stopped when her form stopped at the one of a 14-15 years old teenager. The red chakra put her back onto the water and slowly retracted. Just as the last bits of it dissipated into shadows, the now young lady opened her neon green eyes, although she couldn´t see what the giant red ones saw, they no longer were pupilless, but had a small pupil and the iris had ripple like pattern. The girl slowly seated herself in the water. The first thing she noticed was that when she sat up, her clothes weren´t wet, actually even the water wasn´t wet. Then she noticed that she couldn´t look straight down becuse her view was blocked by two round things.

´Huh? Since when do I have those things grown up girls have? And my legs and hands are longer.´

She stood up and realised that she actually wasn´t four, almost five, years old kid anymore.

´Just what happened? An why? And where am I? I´m pretty sure I´m not in the Leaf anymore.´

She started looking around but gasped when she saw the giant eyes looking at her. „W-w-who a-are y-y-you?"

For a few moments nothing happened, aside from the giant eyes narrowing. But after about minute, a loud and clearly not human voice said: **„Who... am I? Not... what...am I? Then I guess I can... give you my... name..."** A loud sigh was heard by the teenager.** „My name is Hitomi, but I am more commonly known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. And before you start to ask, yes I am alive and I wasn´t killed. However I was sealed into you, and don´t ask me what is sealed, I´ll teach you later."**

This confused the girl greatly, the old man Hokage always said that the Fox was horrible being made of pure hatred and bloodlust who killed people just for fun. And he never said IT was actually SHE. But it seemed like the Fox meant her no harm, at least for now, and she still had lot´s of questions that she wanted answers for. The most important for her was ´Where am I?´ but that was before the Fox said ´I´ll teach you later.´

„Y-you´ll t-teach me?"

**„Yes."**

„W-why?"

**„Because in your veins flows blows of someone who was dear to me an-"**

„What?"

**„Eh, I forgot... You are related to someone I knew and liked. And when you don´t understand or overhear something, then say ´Excuse me?´ not ´What?´."**

„Oh, okay..."

**„Now where was I? Ah, yes, of course – and because I think you sholud have a better life than you have."**

„Better life? "

**„Yes... We´ll I can´t give it to you literaly, but I can still give you the knowledge to make it better. For you and for those you hold dea-Err, for those you like."**

„But shouldn´t I be in Leaf? Because I don´t really know how will living in cave help me make my life better."

**„You´ll not be here forever, actually you´ll leave pretty soon. And no, you shouldn´t be in that village now. And when we end up your education process, I doubt you will want to go back there."**

„B-but what about Hokage-Jiji... nad Teuchi-jiisan and Ayame-nee... and that boy, Iruka? They´re all my friends and I also want the village to see the truth about me an-"

**„Yes, I know, kit. And I´ll let you choose between staying here or going back. However there are few things you need to know before I´ll let you choose."**

**Three months later, The Cave, around 0800hrs , 12.8. 3037EE**

„**Well I think you are ready now. So, what path will you take? Will you walk on Stairway to Heaven or Highway to Hell?"**

„I´m not going back."

**„May I ask why?"**

„For starters, because of that old idiot and those rotten fools. But that´s not the main reason, I want to fullfill the dream of my ancestor, because it now became my dream. A dream of safe haven, where the people overcome their differences by using brain, not fist. I want to build a place where everyone is equal in front of the law. Where people can go out of their homes withouth fear of being spit on just because of their opinion, religion, gender or the gender of the people they love, their skin color,... And I also don´t want to be withouth my Onee-sama."

**„Do you understand why I called this option a Stairway to Heaven?"**

„Yes, because, it´s harder to walk on a stairway than on highway. However, in the end the outcome will be the fulfilling of our dreams. And for being it harder to walk on, with you as a sensei and companion, I don´t think there is anything enough powerfull to stop me. And I refuse to become idealistic moron just because that wrinkly fuck wants to destroy his enemies. Which reminds me I still have a bill to settle with him-"

**„Calm down and watch your language, young one!"**

„Yes, sensei."

**„Now that you chosen your path, we´ll start the true trainig. You need to become strong as fast as possible so we can go out to find someone who shares our views. Get out of the Mindscape and start your workout, after that, we´ll start with few things I prepared for you."**

**After two hours**

**´Alright, that´s enough for today Aki-chan.´**

´Okay, Hitomi-nee. What is it that you prepared for me.´

**´First, get to the ninjutsu training area.´**

´Okay.´

The young teenager, now wearing standard Leaf ANBU attire in black with some added belts for scrolls and with headband with swirl on it tied to her right bicep, started walking through the maze of the tunels, her knee-long bright red hair waving around her. After three minutes, she reached the room she was headed to. It was large dome tih several torches, small pond of water, several electricity emmiting rods and few small holes from whom wind came to the room. She walked to the centre of the room and then sat down.

´Well, can we get started now?´

**´Yes, I´ll send you few memories now.´**

A few hours of memories rushed to the head of the redhead. She took her time to process them all.

´So there are two Chakra excersises, one called Solid Surface Walking and one called Liquid Surface Walking. Then there are the informations about my dojutsu. Deva Path with it´s Gravity Release, Human Path with it´s Soul Manipulation and Superior Taijutsu. I see, so what now?´

**´Make twenty clones for each chakra excercise, sixty for gravity control, sixty for Superior Taijutsu and ten more for Soul Manipulation training. Those doing chakra practices will give you experience with walking on solid and liquid surfaces. While your bloodlines give you absolute chakra control, you need some experience with it and being able to walk on water or on walls was essential for this kind of work for a few hundreds of years now and I doubt it will change anytime soon. Also those excercises will make your Chakra Reserves bigger. Those with Deva Path´s Gravity Release should make excercises starting from the first and mastering it in a way when they would have no problem with it. That means doing it 100 times in a row without failing when they do a excercises like flattening a boulder or one hour withou failing in excercises like levitation. Those with Superior Taijutsu will head to taijutsu training room and will do workout excercising with enchancing their bodies with chakra, muscles first, adding bones after hour, veins and heart after five hours, nerves and brain after ten hours, Soul Manipulation clones will just try to sense the copies of soul in them and train to sense them as fast as possible.´**

The girl nodded and 180 solid copis appeared around her.

´Well, you have the memories too, so start the traing.´ The copies nodded ang started doing their respective tasks.

´Well, should I start another workout session?´

**´No, there is something else you´ll do withouth your clones, at least for now. Head to the bedroom.´**

**15 minutes later in the bedroom**

The girl sat on the bed and contacted her ´sister´:´ Well sensei?´

**´ Before we start the traing, I´ll tell you everything I know about your Bloodlines, because using them to their full potential will give you edge against others. First, I´ll tell you about your Superior Body bloodline. This bloodline is the best body enchancing bloodline in the Elemental continent. It has two parts, first physical, second chakral. The physical enchancement of your body is to that extent that your body has the healing factor makes you almost unkillable and in the eyes of others, immortal. Uzumaki can be killed only by slicing off their head, piercing their hearts or by burning them to ash. Also, as you know, the brain cells do not replace themselves after the age of the body crosses 18 years – but yours will. Your body´s cells are immune to any outside intervention so no poison or illnes will ever kill you.´**

**´Also your DNA has a defence mechanism that prevents any deformations and even mutations such as other than bright red or dark brown hair color and violet or neon green pupilless eyes. Your DNA also allows the cells to be duplicated „few" more times so you should actually live around 300 to 350 years. Another part of your bloodline makes your body grow up and quickier so you should be adult by the time you are eight. Also, when you work out, your muscles become denser, not bigger so you won´t end up looking like bodybuilder, but will have the infamous Uzumaki drop-down dead gorgeous body. However, there is also one downside to this. As I already said, your cells won´t let anything into them. Even most of those used for reproduction. That means that you will probably never have a child, just like most of the Uzumaki women.´**

**´For the second part, your chakra is far more denser than of any normal human, this makes it easy to manipulate and your chakra coils are able to hold more of it and are able to stretch themselves easier. Also it´s not leaving your body through tenketsu points. Mainly because you don´t have any tenketsu points, but you can force your chakra through your whole skin. This part of your bloodline is also parental to another two of your bloodlines. The Chakra sealing, which allows you to make seals from your chakra instead of using ink and inducing it with chakra and also allows you to view the whole seal in your head, so you can study how it works and make an anti-seal to destroy it.´**

**´Second is the Chain Release, that allows you to make chains from your chakra. You already know about your dojutsu techniques, so there is no need to tell you about them. Now for your training. As you know you are sensory, and that is what I want you to train. I want you to meditate and try to feel the chakra signatures of you clones´**

´Okay´ And with this, the real ninja traing of the young wannabe started.

**That´s all for now, next chapter will come in about a week. What happened during the timeskips will be explained in later chapters.**

**Next chapter: First Kill**

**Thanks for reading & Review please.**


	2. First Kill

**Safe Have: Chapter II: First Kill**

**Hey, I finally finished the second chapter (I rewrited it around 15 times) and released it.**

**I would also like to apologize for the roughness of the first chapter, but I was editing it during my lesson in school and had a small amount of time to finish it. I will repair it when I will have enough time to do it (Probably around 1.11.).**

**For the answers for reviewers:**

**Tachi Kagahara: Thank you for review. I know it was chunky and I am sorry. You know the reason why it was as it was already. Also, I don´t like fillers too, but seeing as this is AU story, where many things are different from canon, I decided to make them. There will probably be few more of them, but not much and certainly not before the sixth chapter. As for the Bingo Book entries, I like them, but I also know not everyone does, there won´t be many of them either, although more than fillers.**

**-Guest from 9/12/12- : I am sorry, I will cut them more.**

**Before I forget, there is another mistake in the first chapter of the story. The starting date is not 12.8., but 12.5.**

**Oh, and I put a poll for this story on my profile so please vote.**

**EDIT 25.9.2012: Chapter I already repaired.**

´Human thinking´/"Talking"

**´Tailed Beast thinking´/"Talking"**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto, Kishi does. **

**Two months later, The Cave, around 1400hrs, 12.10. 3037EE**

Akiko trained herself to exhaustion for two months before she was able to master the Deva and Human Paths to an extent where she would be able to beat even a seasoned Elite Jonin in terms of pure skill. She also improved her Chakra Reserves, from former 75 litres to 96,5 litres. She also started her Shurikenjutsu training and already had decent skill in it.

She also managed to make her first own technique, Ninja Art: Real Transformation. She mixed the Ninja Art: Transformation with it´s changing of the looks of the one using it with the Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Technique where user creates real copies of their body. This mixing made the transformation real, not just illusion. However, this technique also had one downside: massive chakra drain, around 1,5 litre per hour.

But Hitomi knew this wasn´t enough. While her charge was the best pupil teacher could ever hope for, being talented and hard working at the same time, she still lacked one thing: experience. Of course, they had spars together in the Mindscape and Akiko often spared with her clones, but it was still only a spar. She needed real fightning experience, with everything put on the line, with the chance to never see another day. She also needed to encounter as many people as possible to see the different reaction to as many things as possible in reality, not just through watching memories and reading scrolls and books.

** ´She has enough power to take care of herself and if we keep enough low profile we shouldn´t have any problem. She needs it, and the sooner she´ll get it the better. For starters, I´ll just make her do simple things, like talking with strangers. Then I´ll make her act, so she´ll see how people react on different types of tempers. Then we´ll do some introduction into spying, politics and economics and take it to end where I´ll make her... This will be the hard part... I wonder how she´ll react when she finds out what she would have to do. I think it would be better if this „procedure" was paired with experiencing the first kill. First sex and first kill at the same time. Just like black widow...´**

Hitomi wasn´t happy about this, but she knew it was essential part of her charges life . She needed to learn how to gain informatios or favors by the old way, through the bed, because there will be times where the Soul Manipulation can´t be used, being it gaining informations for longer periods of time, or stealing the information from ninja. And she needed to kill someone in cold blood, assasinate him. Because killing on the battlefield, when adrenaline clouds your empathy, is easy. Killing in cold blood will also make her control of her emotions better.

**´After that she´ll need some actual combat trainig.´** Hitomi chuckled **´ The Military forces of the Fire Country are going to have a hard time in upcoming two months. It would be awesome to see the face of the old monkey, when some of his ANBU won´t come back. Well, let´s tell her.´**

She sighed and reconnected with her charge ´Hey sis?´

´Yes, sensei?´

** ´I have something special in mind for you...´**She explained her plan and waited for reaction of the young girl.

The reply came after few minutes of silence ´Well I don´t like it, especially that... you know what part I mean. But as you said before, I need the experience. Also, if I won´t do this now, I risk that there will come someone who will make it even harder for me.´

She sighed and said: ´ So, yes, I´m okay with it. Let´s head out tommorow morning.´

**Three weeks later, near Tanzaku Gai, around 0600hrs, (2.11.) 3037EE**

It was around six in the morning, when lone person wearing black cloak with hood was walking on one of the less used trading routes of the Fire Country. The route was leading the person to one of the richest and most famous cities in whole Elemental Continent, Tanzaku Gai. This city was rich and famous because of it´s entertainment business, mainly consisting of casinos and brothels.

The person walked through city gates and headed to the already crowded main district. It was looking around from it´s hood with neon green pupilless eyes. Just like many others, but they weren´t doing it hidden in black cloaks with hoods. When the person realized it, it quickly put it´s hood down, revealing beautiful face of young teenager with bright red hair that continued under her cloak.

´Well, Hitomi-neechan, this cloak may make me „invisible" anywhere but here, better find some store and get some more fitting clothes.´

She started to look around, but the stores were closed and wouldn ´t open sooner than at 8 o´clock, the ones opened being only 24/7 groceries or bistros. Even the people on the streets weren´t the ones on vacation. They were workers resupliing stores or doing other chores.

** ´Maybe it would be better to find a place to stay, Aki-chan.´** The girl nodded absent mindedly, still looking over the stores.

**´Do, you even listen kit?´**

The girl sighed. ´Yes, yes... I´m on it. What kind should I find? Some roach covered drug den or something better?´ This caused few moments of silence.

**´I think you should get the most expensive thing you can get, an have your new „lover" pay for it.´**

´You think I should? And what if I won´t be able to get someone enough wealthy to pay for it? I don´t need to be hunted down by hired missing-nins just because of some fucking bill for apartment.´

** ´Trust me, I am the more experienced here. And about you not getting the one you want. Kit, you are the best looking teen in Elemental Nations for last few thousand years. Don´t fear, we´ll get someone pretty easy. You can´t even imagine what sick fantasies do some of the richest people have. Pedophiles are just the tip of the iceberg. Now go find some mansion for rent.´**

**About 5 hours later**

It took her about hour to find something ´suitable´ for staying in. She, or more precisely Hitomi, chose a small copy of castle with rent 100 000 Ryo for day. She just shook her head and prayed for someone really rich.

Then came the time to buy some clothes. She feared that she would have to get some sluty clothes screaming ´I´m whore.´ but she was wrong. Hitomi said, that this would be the dumbest they could do, she was going to get someone from the highest positions, not some stoned idiot with 20 Ryo in pocket. So she was here, „buying" the most expensive clothes that were made in the western continent.

´Oh god, Hitomi that is enough. We are already 161 955 Ryo in debt.´

** ´Oh, but you need to look really good. Or you want to pay it yourself?´** the fox asked.

´But we are shopping clothes for hours for the fucks sake! And we brought enough of them for a small village. And we stil need jewelry and make up.´

** ´Oh, but I didn´t have this much fun in years. Please, just few more things.´**

Akiko sighed. ´Fine. But only few okay?´

**Another 5 hours later**

Akiko slid shut the front doors on her mansion. They were shoping for another four and half hours. After buying all clothes Hitomi wanted, they went to buy some make up and jewelery.

Akiko groaned ´Jewelery, I don´t want to hear that word anymore...´

** ´Why?´** Hitomi asked inocently.

´I don´t know... Maybe it´s just because you made me buy one for 2 000 000 Ryo? ´

The fox replied immediately **´Hey, it´s not like you are paying... And it looks really good on you.´**

Akiko sighed. Around milionth time today. ´Just don´t talk about it anymore...´

Hitomi clearly saw the thoughts of her host and knew why she resented buying those things so much. Because the money used on those things could´ve been used for better purposes. This made the fox think. After a while, she smirked and nodded to herself.

**´Akiko, change of plans.´**

This snapped the young jinchuuriki from her own thoughts. ´Huh? What? Change of plans?´

**´Yes, change of plans.´**

´What exactly?´

The beast smiled for herself in the mindscape. **´Oh, that´s a surprise. Now make few clones to get you rid of the shopping bags ang go to the bedroom. We´ll start your training in the mindscape.´**

Akiko noded and made few solid copies of herself. Then she headed to the bedroom and sat lied down on the kingsized bed. After few seconds, she could feel her mind being pulled to her mindscape. She had done it thousands of times, but it still felt strange for her.

She opened her eyes in the throne room of giant castle that was now her mindscape. The throne room was at least 200 metres long and 150 metres high, walls made of pure gold, floor made of the exotic woods covered by cashmere carpets and furs of rare animals. The throne itself was made from one giant diamond. And on the throne sat woman, around twenty by looks, around 1,7 metres tall, with dark red waist-long hair, slightly tanned skin, beautiful face and glowing bright red eyes with slited pupils. She wore dark red kimono held by bright red sash, her long, sharp nails covered in bright red nail polish. She wore no shoes, nails on her feet even longer and sharper than those on her hands.

She smiled on the girl ans said **„Welcome. I know you didn´t like the shopping today, so I´ll try to make it up for you with training. First off, make 50 clones to train making Explosive Seals with your bloodline. And now comes the thing you were pleading me to teach you since I told you about it. We are going to start training with elements. The first I´ll teach you about will be Fire. As you know, it´s one of mine affinities as well and I know many things about it. Much more than any human ever could hope for. You´ll make 200 clones to give you grasp on this element by doing the training excercises. I´ll give you my memories of course. Because of your bloodline, I can start teaching you the Ninjutsu tomorrow. Now get to work."**

Akiko noded and made the required amount of clones, already receiving the memories from Hitomi.

**Two weeks later, streets of Tanzaku Gai, 2030hrs, 16.11. 3037EE**

Akiko, wearing mink fur coat with simple red dress under it and leather boots, slowly walked down the main district. She was headed to the most luxurious casino of the city. She was there few times now, gathering all the information to make the hunt „succesfull" and even chose her „prey", and knew the way pretty well. So she allowed her mind to wander around her training.

It was coming along quite nicely. She reached the level of mastery over Explosive seals where she was able to make seal with five centimetres in diameter enough powerfull to blow up average apartment.

She also made big progress with her Fire Element training, mastering several Fire Release techniques to such an extent where she didn´t needed making the handseals or saying the name of the technique. Her arsenal was now made of three E-Rank techniques : Fire Release: One, Fire Release: Two and Fire Release: Three, seven D-Rank techniques: Fire Release: Four / Veil of Flame / Fire Stream / Flamethrower / Multi Flamethrower / Fire Projectile / Fire Kunai Summoning, and one C-Rank technique: Fire Release: Grand Fireball. She couldn´t wait to return to her training. But she had work to do before that could happen.

She entered the casino and headed to the 10th floor, where the richest people were...

**Next morning, around 0500hrs**

„Kai!" Several explosions rocketed the centre of the city. They destroyed several buildings in the city. One of them was local office of the T&F Bank, other was the main office of the Tanzaku Mansions, along with two mansion owned by this company and few stores with the most luxurious merchandise in the city.

** ´Nice work kit, there is no evidence of you ever being here anymore with the computer systems of the Royal Casino burned and other companies blown up.´**

Akiko chuckled ´Well this plan was far more amusing than the previous one.´

Hitomi chuckled too but then stopped. It was an uncomfortable silence. And what was to come after was even more unpleasant. **´How it was?´**

Akiko looked down on the dirty road and asked: ´How was what?´

Hitomi sighed. **´You know what I mean...´**

Akiko looked up on the morning sky. It was still dark. Sun wouldn´t come out for few more hours. She took a deep breath. ´I don´t know... I wasn´t thinking about it until now... It wasn´t that bad... I think... He was good looking and charming... And after few moments it stopped to hurt that much and I even enjoyed it a bit...´

**´How do you fell about killing him?´**

Akiko´s response was firm. ´It was necessary. We needed money and information. He had it and we took it.´

** ´What about that good looking and charming part?´**

´He aimed to "sleep" with underage girls like me. He might´ve been good looking and charming, but he was still a bad person. He was a slaver, along his legal business.´

The fox nodded to herself. **´You took it better than I thought you would. Very well done. Now head to the nearest slave camp. You need to gain fightning experience before we go find allies.´**

Akiko nodded and took of to the trees.

**Two days later, Village Hidden in the Leaf, Hokage Tower, Concil Chamber, around 1700hrs, 19.11. 3037 EE**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was furious. Of course, on the surface he was just worried old man. But isnside his blood boiled. An ANBU that returned this morning from the investigation of the „Explosive" incident that happened in Tanzaku Gai, didn´t brought him nothing of use. Only that eleventh richest man in Fire Country was found dead in his hotel room. His body was in perfect shape, no external wounds. And the autopsy had shown, that there was no internal damage either, no poison was used and he didn´t die because of heart attack or the likes. He just died like that, thirty five years old man in best physical form. It was just like soul has left his body. And no evidence was there. No fingerprints or anything that could´ve been of some use.

The only thing he had was red haired girl with green eyes. It was the only thing that linked those explosions and the man together. She was seen in the stores that were blown up and in the house renting company. And she went with the businessman into his hotel room. The only thing that wasn´t fitting in was the bank. The girl wasn´t there, so why blow it up? Sarutobi didn´t know. And he couldn´t find her, because he didn´t know who she was. With the companies blow up, there was no database he could use. That reminded him of the computer system in the casino. It was set on fire, so there was nothing too.

So Sarutobi did the only thing he thought would help him. He called the concil and will inform them of the matter. The first to come were his two former teammates, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. And his „rival", Shimura Danzo. He greeted them and waited for other to show up. They came after few minutes.

From the Noble Clan Branch there were Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Nara Isamu, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Ryouta, Shibi Aburame, Inuzuka Nobuharu.

From the Lesser Clan Branch, there were Sarutobi Asuma, Kurama Mashuu, Hatake Kakashi, representatives from other lesser clans were not present because of missions or other matters.

From the Civilian Branch, there were Yamakawa Fumiki, Takeshita Mamio and eight others that weren´t important right now. Yamakawa and Takeshita were important only because they knew the man.

„Good afternoon dear councilmen. We have important matter to discuss. Daimyo has requested a special mission from us. It is of no Rank and I will be also part of it. This mission concers incident that happened in the Tanzaku Gai two days ago. I´m sure you all know what happened there. However, there are few things you don´t know about it. First, Inaba Yoshitagu, the eleventh richest man of Fire Country, was killed during the same night. Second, there is no evidence of the one responsible. None was found even by ANBU Spec Ops investigators. The only thing we know is that a certain red haired girl was present in his room during that night, while she also was indebted in the destroyed companies. That is all we were able to gather. As it is known, some of you know the man. I want you to tell us everything you find important about him. Then I will listen to your suggestion on dealing with this matter."

It took a hour to get all information from the two civilian councilmen and another two hours of arguments, but Sarutobi didn´t have anything useful. He sometimes called for the concil to give him „inspiration" when he wasn´t able to come up with anything himself. But today wasn´t his lucky day. He cursed inwardly and called an end of the meeting.

**Three days later, somewhere in Fire Country, around 2400hrs, 22.11. 3037EE**

Akiko was standing on the branch of a tree, looking down on the slave and slaver in the camp. There was around one hundred slavers and five hundred slaves. It was one of the biggest slave camps in the Fire Country and the second biggest owned by Inaba. And she was going to destroy it today, to gain experience, money, weapons.

And recruits. There were bound to be orphans between the slaves and she was going to take them and teach were going to be the first generation of the soldiers that was going to defend her Safe Haven, the Village Hidden Behind Whirlpools, that she was going to rebuild.

Hitomi told her everything about how the ninja fights. He uses stealth to kill small amount of targets, surprise attacks to kill larger groups of enemies and resorted to the flashy and noisy moves only if there was no other way. She already killed few of the slavers using stealth. Now there was time to gain experience in doing surprise attacks. And to hope that she won´t have to use the flashy and noisy techniques.

She took a deep breath and created twenty clones and made them find a good throwing position. ´Prepare senbos.´

Twenty voices echoed in her head. ´Hai.´

´Chose targets and relay information to others.´

Again, twety voices complied and then started giving information of their target. No clone was going to throw senbons on the same target as another one. There was no space for wasting equipment in the ninja world.

When all targets were chosen, Akiko comanded ´Throw.´

Eighty senbons were thrown down on the targets killing eighty men. Those who weren´t hit started panicking. They looked to the tree branches to see who it was but they didn´t saw anyone. The clones were already down on the forest floor and charged with speed so great, that slavers had no chance to see them. The slavers fell, each of one getting just one hit before life left their bodies.

Akiko jumped down from her hiding spot and threw few storage to her clones and mentaly ordered ´Seal everything.´

This caught immediate antention of her tennant **´With everything you mean bodies too?´**

Akiko noded ´I will need them for Yang Release training.´

** ´While that is true, you still didn´t end up mastering all of the paths, you don´t even know how to use four of them. Then there is elemental training, Genjutsu training and many other things... It will take years, even with the use of Shadow Clone Technique.´**

Akiko sighed ´Well I know, but I was somewhat hoping you will have solution for this. Well I can still use them later on, it will save time that would be needed for getting bodies, wouldn´t it?´

**´Of course...´** Hitomi thought of something for a few moments and then said **´But maybe there is a solution for this problem. Maybe there is a way how to speed up your training. I wonder if they finished it before the devastation of the village...´** and stated to think again.

When it continued for about two minutes Akiko asked ´Well, do you mind telling me what it is?´

** ´Oh, sorry... I was talking about the top level of Space-Time Fuinjutsu. Creating of own dimensions, where one can control the way the dimension looks and how fast the time is running. Basicaly an upgraded storage seal. However this one doesn´t stop time, but as I said, it can flow differently than in outside of it.´**

Akiko noded. Having this seal would certainly hepl her, she could make clones and have them train in the seal with sped up time so she´d get the training done faster. The question was where could she get this seal.

**´In your homeland, Whirlpool. They were the ones developing this seal. However I was captured by Senju Hashirama before I could find out if the project was finished succesfully.´**

´Well, we´ll have to find out. What do you think about going there after we end up this whole experience thing?´

Hitomi thought about it for a while and then spoke **´Very well. But you will not be taking any recruits then.´**

This whole recruits thing was Akiko´s idea and Hitomi wasn´t pleased with it from the start. And now she had chance to completely deny it.

´But why?´

**´Because you won´t have time to train yourself. Why do you think the only ones that are Genin team senseis are Jonin and higher? It´s because the don´t need or want to train that much anymore and actually have skills and experience that the can pass on their pupils. You lack both. You need to train yourself first. Trust me, you´ll have enough of them. Chances are you´ll be living up to 400 years, after all.´**

Akiko sighed and noded. She knew Hitomi was ríght about this one... and every other things they ever argued about. Still, that didn´t mean she liked it. But she was dragged on another train of thoughts when her clones sent her memories of the storing. It was succesfull, they managed to seal everything, from money through tents to the corpses. She went to the clone who had the scroll s and took al of them.

She looked at the cages of the slaves, who were quietly looking at her and her clones. She sighed and mentally ordered the clones to free them and then dispell themselves and not waiting even a second, she took off to the trees.

**Timeskip, 2 weeks, Village Hidden in Leafs, Hokage Tower, Hoakge Office, 1800 hrs, 6.12. 3037EE**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was furious. Again. First the Tanzaku incident. Then the Slave Camps. And now Chunnin squads on Country Guard Duty. The red haired girl became his biggest nemesis of all times. Granted, there were people who done far worser things to his village and country. But no one of them was able to hide his identity from him. He had nothing. Absolutely nothing. And he was starting to lose it.

Suddenly, he yelled „ANBU!"

ANBU, wearing the standard black-grey attire without the beige cloak and wearing a rhino mask appeared in cloud of smoke. „Your orders, sir?"

Sarutobi chuckled like madman and said „I have a perfect solution for our little red problem. Take the rest of the Black Ops squad, find her, and bring me her head on a silver platter."

„But, sir, two days ago you said it would attract attention that could compromise us."

Sarutobi´s face became red with anger „I DON´T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IT ANYMORE! THAT BITCH WAS ABLE TO GET HER HANDS ON A MAIN FAMILY HYUUGA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FUCKING MEANS? IF SHE WAS ABLE TO CAPTURE HIM ALIVE, THERE IS NO DOUBT HE WILL BE SOLD AND USED AS SPERM DONOR AND ONE OF THE VILLAGES WILL HAVE THE ARMY OF HYUUGAS, THUS ERASING THE ADVANTAGE THE BYKUGAN GIVES US! YOU AND YOUR SQUAD WILL FIND AND KILL HER BEFORE SHE LEAVES THE COUNTRY. NOW GO BEFORE I WILL HAVE TO REPLACE YOU!" Hiruzen yelled while releasing a great amount of Killing Intent, that made the ANBU sweat uncontrolably.

„Yes, Hokage-sama." And he left with another cloud of smoke.

Hiruzen took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was really going to lose it one of these days. But he had to take care of that bitch even if it cost him his Black Ops.

**Timeskip, 2 weeks, Forest near Fort Shibuiya, 2350 hrs, 20.12. 3037EE**

Akiko was siting on a treetop. She was looking at a small castle used by the ninjas of the leaf as a garrison for the border patrol. She counted 60 men, 40 chunnin, 15 jonin, 4 ANBU and one Elite Jonin acting as Commander of this outpost, inside two days ago and was ready for assault. However snow started to fall and she decided to postopne her attack until it stoped. And it took two days, it stoped only ten minutes ago. But she was ready. She´d wait for another half of hour and then she will comence her assault. Her plan was to take down the whole castle with explosive seals and then finishing off the survivors with simple Shurikenjutsu.

She never used the Elemental techniques in fight before and there was no need to start with it now, although she mastered another D-Rank, Fire Release: Flash Fan Technique, few C-Ranks, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique / Fire Shield / Mythical Phoenix Fire Technique, and even one B-Rank, Fire Release: Fire Salamander. She thought she was quite ready for this, although this was the first fight with ninja where she was the on making the plan. She already killed few hundreds genins, chunnins, almost hundred of jonins and around forty ANBU and Elite Jonins, after all.

She smirked lightly and released her Training seal array, the time to strike come. She jumped down of the treetop, making fifty Shadow Clones and mentaly commanded them to place the seals. She took out her senbons and prepared to deal with the survivors. This night sure will be fun.

**Meanwhile, around 15 km to the North**

Four ANBU were jumping at high speed through the trees. They were headed to the Fort Shibuiya, where they will sleep and then continue their hunt. The were after the red haired girl for two weeks now, but had no luck at all. She was able to hunt down the guarding squads with great efficiency and no real evidence left. Heck, she even managed to pull those stunts in the same town they were in once, withouth them noticing before it was too late. She was highly unpredictable, always striking where it was least expected.

Then she started to take down the castles. First one was Fort Hashirama, the newest fort in the southwest of the country, near the borders with the Land of Rice Fields. Second was Fort Komari, old, mid sized castle on the north east of the country. Third was Fort Tanuki, also old and mid sized castle, but on the north west of the Land of Fire. Most would think she was now going to end this strike series by demolishing on of the forts on southeast. But the Black Ops squad thought different things.

Their theory was, that she actually wasn´t going for ninja this time. They were enough scared already, courtesy of the biggest losses on guard duties in peace time of the whole time the Leaf existed. No, she needed to scare of civilians now. She needed them to fear working with the Leaf shinobi. And how better than by slaughtering 2000 strong men who started rebuilding the Fort Hashirama three days ago.

**At the Fort Shibuiya, 2435hrs**

The clones finished placing the seals and disppeled themselves. This made Akiko smile a little. After this, she will go to the Whirlpool and start her training in solitude again, but now she will probably be able to train faster than ever before. She will become the strongest. She will build her Safe Haven. Noone was going to stop her. She was going to activate the seal when she picked up four chakra signatures closing in fast.

She focused her sensory abilities on them. She assumed they were at least high Elite Jonin level from their speed and average chakra reserves. She never actually fought someone this strong.

´Well, let´s wait if they enter the castle or come for me.´

When they were around kilometre from the castle, they suddenly stoped. Akiko knew this was bad. They probably had a sensory with them and were probably amking a plan now. When Akiko realized this, she cursed. She should´ve thought about masking her presence. While she was sure there was no way of sensing her because of her chakra, due to her bloodline, her presence couldv´e still been sensed through other things.

She cursed again and though ´Kai!´.

The castle blew up, illuminating it´s surroundings. But Akiko didn´t care, she quickly did 100 clones to slow down the squad that was now heading to her position, masked her presence, and took off to the east with the highest speed she could go.

With the ANBU Black Ops Squad

The were ´treehopping´ at the fastest pace to the last position of the intruder.

They landed under the tree, where the presence was last sensed, but their sensory, Tiger, just shook her head and said. „I can´t sense her anymore."

Rhino grunted in annoyance and wanted to order his team to return to the castle and find survivors, because he doubted they could find someone who managed to hide themselves so flawlessly, when several fire techniques and senbons were thrown at him and his squad. The only one to sense them was Tiger, and she immediatelly shifted through handseals and erected dome made of water.

But it was too late for her captain. Before the dome closed itself, 20 centimetres long salamander made of fire jumped down on him and exploded, evaporating his head and right half of his torso along with his arm, while setting the rest of his body on fire. This enraged the ANBU greatly. Tiger held her dome up, while her teammates, Mantis and Walrus, prepared their area of effect Lightning Release techniques. She dropped the dome down and jumped to the side to avoid being hit by the fire projectile. Her teammates slammed their hands to the ground and let the lightning flow throught the forest, killing everything living in the range, along with dispelling the Shadow Clones.

Mantis and Walrus finished their technique and looked at their teammate, who was using a lowlevel water technique on the burning corpse of their Captain.

„Did you sensed anything?"

„Shadow Clones."

Mantis just grunted and left to look for survivors in the castle, he never talked much and he wasn´t going to change because one of his comrades died, he wasn´t the first. Walrus started cursing „Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! I swear I will find that bitch, rape her hundred times, and then stick my cock so deep to her throat that she´ll suffocate on it."

Tiger just sighed, took of her mask, revealing her short brow hair, noble looking pale face and yellow eyes, wiped her tears, and said „Before you run of to have funtime, store the Captains Body." and left to go help her another teammate. She could´ve imagined better Christmas than this.

**This is the end of Chapter two. I hope you liked it at least as much as the first one and please review.**

**Next - Chapter III: Heritage**


	3. Heritage

**Safe Have: Chapter III: Heritage**

**Hey, here I am again. I finaly completed this chapter. It would be different from the older chapters, it will be more focused on fights, so I hope ****you´ll enjoy it.**

**Review replies:**

**fanficreader71: Thanks, I really hope you will like this one just as much.**

´Human thoughts´/"talking"

**Techniques**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**Around one year and two months later, central Lightning Country, 2200hrs, 15.2. 3039EE**

Two figures clad in dark red cloaks stood on hilltop overlooking a city. Hood hide their face, the only thing visible were their gloing eyes. The shorter one had neon green eyes with ripple like patern with small pupils, the taller one had eyes of bright red color with the same riple like patter and small slited pupils. They traveled for days to this village because of important business that was taking place tonight.

´It´s time.´ the shorter one mentally said to the taller one.

The taller looked at the shorter. ´Very well. I will make sure there will be no one in your way.´

And they jumped down into the city.

**2 hours later, Raikage Tower, Raikage Office**

A, the fourth Raikage of Village Hidden in Clouds, was currently finishing his paperwork. He signed the last document, stood up, and stretched his arms. This week was really boring, he could use some entertainment. He was opening doors of his office when two ANBU shot in through them. He knew something was amis as both ANBU had cracked mask and torn uniforms. He could also see blood and wounds on uncovered parts of their bodies.

One of them, Bear, knelt down and started coughing while second, Eagle, saluted and said „A-sama, B-sama sent us to requests your imediate presence in sector C5. Th-" A stopped him „We will go into details on route, Eagle."

He snapped his fingers and four ANBU, with light blue masks with kanji for „Storm" on the forehead and wearing dark grey ANBU attire, appeared standing in square formation around the Raikage and the regular ANBU.

„Your orders, Raikage-sama?" their captain, Lion, asked.

„Wolf will take Bear to the ANBU HQ for medical treatment and then join us as fast as possible in the sector C5, rest of you will accompany me."

He turned, did a few handsigns and said: **„Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt" **A bolt shot from his outstretched hand and destroyed the lone, albeit rather big, window of his office.

Seeing the shattering glass, he said „Lead the way, Eagle."

The ANBU captain just noded and shot through the window, followed by the Raikage and the Storm Troopers. He landed on the roof of nearby building and started to jump from roof to roof as fast as he could, which was nowhere as fast as he was when he wasn´t injured and exhausted from fightning. However he wasn´t going to brood about it now, he opted to tell the details to his Kage.

„There was a security breach. Someone managed to sneak into the village without anybody knowing. This certain someone also managed to kill several shinobi, ANBU and regular, without anybody noticing. Fortunately, Hachibi-sama was able to sense this intruder due to the Tailed Beast Chakra running through his chakra system and alerted B-sama, who in turn headed to the sector where the intruder was present and alerted us about him. Then we tried to fight him, but unfortunately, we weren´t able to even harm the intruder while we lost 37 of the remaining 103 ninja in the sector. Seeing this, B-sama sent two of us for you and two others to alert the ninja in other sectors and to get reinforcements."

A noded but there was another thing he needed to know „The intruder, is he a Jinchuuriki? "

Eagle shook his head and replied „No, Hachibi-sama said he is like the Ginkaku and Kinkaku."

A noded again and said „So a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki... Of which Tailed Beast?"

Eagle avoided a chimney and answered „Nine-Tails, but Hachibi-sama said there is something different about the chakra. Also the user seems to have a Dojutsu."

„A Dojutsu? Which one?"

Eagle hesitated, but decided to answer „Hachibi-sama thinks it´s ´the lost one´"

Eagle did not say the name out loud. He just as most of people in Cloud believed it existed and feared the powers of this Dojutsu.

A cursed. Fightning a descendat of the man who created Ninjutsu will certainly be hard. The only thing he could hope for was that he wasn´t as skilled as the first „God of Shinobi" and didn´t managed to get his hand on the tools of the Sage. And if the one could utilize the chakra of the Nine-Tails, Kami help the Cloud. They continued silently, until they reached the roof of a building on the side of a small plaza. In centre, where once stood a statue of his father, now stood the intruder.

He or she wore a simple dark red cloak with hood and black Army boots. The intruder was surounded by 21 exhausted and wounded ninja in torn and bloodstained clothes. One of them was his brother, holding six of his seven katanas charged with lightning chakra, his flack jacket nowhere to be seen and with long and deep gash on the left side of the ribcage with lots of blood coming out of it.

A was about to join the fight when a chunnin positioned right behind the intruder broke the silence and shot forward with kunai in reverse grip. However the intruder didn´t react. The chunnin was about to stab the intruder to head when the intruder turned so quickly that even some of the jonin weren´t able to see it clearly, caught the hand of the chunnin and punched him to the chest so powerfully that his hand smashed through the chunnin and come out of his body through his back, efectively breaking his spine in two, not that it mattered. His heart was just a bloody mash at that time.

The intruder didn´t waste time, he took the kunai from the ground with his right hand. At the same time the remaining Cloud ninjas, enraged by the death of another comrade shot forward in attempt to kill the intruder. The only one who stayed behind was B, who yelled at his comrades to stop, but they weren´t listening. The intruder however wasn´t waiting for them to come as close as the chunnin before did. Instead he threw the corpse to another chunnin with enough force to kill him and threw the kunai at a nearby ANBU, effectively killing him by pearcing his heart. However, this wasn´t the last thing the kunai did. The seal on the kunai glowed for few miliseconds before the kunai blew up, taking another three ninja from the alive list, sending few others flying from the force of the explosion and creating a small crater. The intruder meanwhile blured out of his position and attacked the remaining men standing on their feet in a taijutsu battle. But with his superior speed and strenght they were no match for them. Soon lifeless bodies, with holes or into mash turned bodyparts hit the dark cold concrete.

A was looking down on the scene not moving. It wasn´t because he didn´t wanted to, but he knew he wouldn´t be able to save his shinobi. They were all dead in matter of seconds. The only one alive was B, who was standing in defensive position with six of his seven swords in use and charged with lightning chakra. He saw this scenario unfold several times. The intruder didn´t move. He just stood in centre of a circle made of Cloud ninja. Then someone charged, the intruder killed him and used his body and weapons to kill others in the circle. This angered the others who blindly attacked just for the intruder to use the uncoordinated assault to dispose of those unfortunate enough to get into his way when he moved onto next spot, where he waited to be surrounded. Then somone attacked and the „fun" started again. It was simple and some would say stupid plan with more cons than pros. But the intruder added few things like brutality and that unnerving emotionless silence to anger his oponents. He wanted them to bathe in anger and hatred, to stop using brain. And that was exactly what they did.

B would like to say he didn´t, but he couldn´t. Only the combined power of rather nasty wound and Gyuki´s temper tantrum woke him up. He sent four ANBU to get reinforcements and to call his brother. He wanted to make a plan to hold off the intruder and to prevent more deaths on his side but he wasn´t able to do so. His comrades were drowning themselves in hatred and anger that clouded their mind. Add to it exhaustion from the constant, more than half a hour long fightning and you had a perfect catastrophe. B just hoped his brother and the reinforcements would arrive while he´d be still alive.

He thought that the intruder will surely attack him now when he was alone but the intruder just stood there waiting. So B waited too. Then, his brother along with three Storm Troopers and one of the ANBU he sent to get him appeared around him. A took a few steps forward, with his Lightning Armor activated and tried to get something from the attcaker. But the attacker just stood there silently, looking into his eyes.

This angered the A greatly. Not only this fucker killed more than 200 of his ninja, but he just stood there like he was alone waiting for someone. And he did the same mistake as his shinobi before him. He charged at full speed, his hand prepared for Lariat. But the intruder moved even faster than before, sidesteping the enraged Kage and backhanding him into back of his skull. This sent A to get some high quality stones for dinner.

He cursed in his mind and slowly stood up, noticing two things, first: his men already surrounded the unmoving attacker, second: he had to spit out few of his teeth. That never happened before. No one made him spit his teeth before. And he wouldn´t let the one, who actually did, live to tell the story. Just as he was to activate his armor again and charge on the intruder, his brother caught him and held him still.

„Bro, calm down. You´re doing the same things other did. Stupidly charging on him, blind with anger. And look what remained of them. We need to make a plan. So calm down."

A took a deep breath. It was strange. Now that he really thought about it, this persona really seemed like waiting for someone to show up. The intruder wasn´t even attacking. He just stood there, looking straight into his eyes. The idea seemed insane but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed right. He had to ask just one more time.

„Are... you ... waiting for someone to show up?"

Silence. Few minutes long silence. A cursed again, his reinforcements weren´t here and the intruder was probably powerful enough to kill those who were on that damned plaza, but instead opted to stand there silently as long as noone attacked him. He even started wondering if this individual actually started with killing as Eagle said. But his thoughts were reply to his few minutes old question.

„Yes." clearly feminime voice answered.

A decide to push his luck a bit more. „Were you the first one that started this incident?"

The reply now came immediatelly „Yes."

„May I ask why?"

„Because one of your shinobi spotted me jumping on the roofs and wanted to arrest me, seeing as I am not a part of the Cloud military forces."

„What happened after you killed him?"

„Some other ninja saw me."

„And this bloodshed happened." A sighed." Tell me, why couldn´t you just come like civil person and wait here withouth deaths of hundreds?"

„You´ll see, the one I am waiting for will be here soon."

Raikage just cursed. He didn´t know what to do. There he was standing like idiot, unable to do anything. And it was geting worse every second, as he started recaling the knowledge about Rinnegan from his old memories. He read about it in his father´s and granduncle´s scrolls when he was younger and remembered how he was fascinated by it just like his father. However, now he was more scared than fascinated.

This Rinnegan wielder had yet to show his other skills and if they were even on half the level his Human Path was, A doubted the coming reinforcements were enough. He was brought back to reality, when second figure, wearing the same cloak, landed beside the first intruder.

The only difference between them was their height, color of their Rinnegan and the backpack the new arrival carried.

A cursed again and asked „Is this the one you were waiting for?"

„Yes. We are going to take our leave now." And both dissapeared in swirl of water.

A took few deep breaths to calm himself down. ´What the fuck? They just stomp into my village like it belonged them, then one of them goes who knows where and other waits for him in the middle of plaza cowered in blood and internal of those who wanted to know who she was... And then the other one comes back with backpack and they just shunshin out of the sight... Wait, backpack – full backpack? Shit no...´

„Lion, you go and stop the reinforcements and then will go to ANBU HQ and find if anything is in missing, Eagle, go to the shrine and find if the Tools of the Sage are there, Horse and Boa, you two will control smaller ANBU bases. I will go talk with clan heads and see if anything is missing. B, you head to the hospital."

And not waiting for reply, he shot forward in the direction of Shinobi Clan District. He just wished he never said this week was boring, maybe this grotesque nightmare wouldn´t have happened then.

**Around two weeks later, Water Coutry, Village Hidden in Mist, aroun 0100hrs, 1.3. 3039EE**

Four figures were standing on the roof of the main building of the Mizukage Fortress. Two of them wore long dark red cloak. The other two, who were standing on oposite side, had different clothing. One of them, the taller one with slightly spiky shoulderlength black hair, had a dark grey cloak, beige standard shinobi sandals, black fingerless leather gloves and white mask with red flame motif on the left side and hole on the right. The second one was shorter by around 20 centimetres, and although being an adult, he looked like young teenager. He had pale skin, child like face, messy light grey hairs, pink pupiless eyes and. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants, pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

Both sides stood still before a small breeze of wind blew around them, playing with their clothes. As soon as it stopped, both sides shot forward and clashed in taijutsu battle, the two red-wearing figures clearly superior, although unable to land solid hit. The black cloaked figure was using his space-time ninjutsu to avoid being hit while the Fourth Mizukage was already using his Tailed Beast Cloak, his tail wraped around him to enchance the defense. He activated it when he was „scratched" by the first punch that efectively tore smal piece of his mesh armor made of the finest and toughest materials available. However, he wasn´t going to be a punching back forever. He caught a little opening inbetween his oponent´s attacks and quickly lashed out with his tail.

This forced his oponent to jump back few metres. Just as the intruder set feet at the roof, he finished handseal and whispered: **Water Release: Bursting Water Collision Waves **and „vomited" large amout of water that shot forward in waves. Granted, they could´ve been bigger, but Yagura made them smaller, instead opting to make them faster. They rushed over the roof, going through half the distance between user and target in two seconds. Just as the water was to enter the second half, Yaguras oponent raised it´s arms, imagined the handseals, and thought: **Beam Release: Laser Circus **Around thirty lightning beams shot out of the intruders hands, tore throught the waves evaporating most of the water, and slamed into the Yagura. However, the technique didn´t have enough power to pierce his tailed beast cloak.

He took his staff into his hands and shot forward. His enemy saw his technique wasn´t working and stoped pouring chakra into it, instead taking out his two ninjatos and coating them with lightning chakra. Yagura meanwhile reduced the distance between them and attacked his oponent, lashing out with his tail to hit the abdomen while trying to hit his head with his staff. His nemesis managed to catch his attacks with the chakra charged ninjatos and poured even more lightning chakra into them, trying to A., prevent one of her tantos from melting courtesy of the beast chakra tail and B., to push the lightning chakra through the staff and pierce the chakra cloak on Yaguras hands.

Yagura, however, was able to prevent it from happening when he jumped back. His enemy wasn´t going to miss this oportunity and shot forward. Yagura soon found himself blocking or dodging one strike after another. He quickly realised, that if he wanted to win before the noon, he had to be the one attacking. Two more tails shot from his back and lashed at his oponent who quickly jumped backwards. The tails, however, weren´t the only improvement Yagura´s chakra cloak got. It also became denser, but at the same time thicker, indicating the doubled or maybe tripled defense. He shot forward, trying to catch his nemesis with the tails and to tear him appart by using his staff. But he wasn´t able to do so. His oponent was dodging or blocking everything he threw at her.

Then idea struck him. He lashed with all three tails simultaneously. His oponent dodge againg by jumping to the side, but soon realized the previous attack was probably feint because of the staff thrown at him. However he managed to dodge the attack by jumping to the side again. Yagura allowed small smile to grace his lips as he ended the required set of handseals and whispered the name of the technique: **Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique **Water circled him in column but then quickly erupted forward, trying to envelop it´s target and then destroy him with the termendously high pressure. However, it never hit as invisble force tore it apart and continued forward, destroying the roof. Yagura tried to somehow dodge it, but wasn´t able to do so, and was sent flying into one of the watchtowers, erasing it´s upper two floors along with around 20 of his shinobi who were stationed there.

Meanwhile, the other intruder and the Mizukage´s companion were still fightning. The red intruder was faster and stronger, did ninjutsu without handsigns and was able to dodge or block all the attacks that were aimed at him. Mizukage´s companion was slower and less powerfull, and he wasn´t able to perform his ninjutsu seallessly. However he made up for that with his space-time ninjutsu. All in all, their match was pretty much going to end up in draw withouth outside interference. And the second intruder was about to do so when Yagura released inhuman roar, now being in half demonic form. As he started to create a tailed beast ball. Both red cloaked shinobi shot to the side of the roof they were standing on at the start while their oponent teleported through vortex. The red cloaked ninja grabed their backpack and body-flickered away just in time. If they were there even second longer, they would´ve been turned into ash by the force of Yagura´s atack just like the main building of the fortress and everyone and everything that remained inside during the fight.

**2 months later, Unknown Location, Unknown Time, 2.5. 3039EE**

The two red clad ninja were currently jumping from tree to tree. They returned from their raids in Mist, Waterfall, Sand and Valley hidden villages. They were currently headed into their base of operations. Suddenly, both stoped and jumped down on the ground. Both headed to a tree nearby and touched it, effectively dispersing the genjutsu cast on this area by special seal. In front of them „appeared" large defense walls and double winged steel gate with two guards. Those guards wore a combination of standard Leaf ANBU attire, Uzumaki and Senju armor.

Their clothing and shin guards were taken from Leaf ANBU attire, arm guards and neck guard from Senju armor, and the central part of armor was the Uzumaki armor. They wore this attire in light-grey color, same as the color of the wall behind them, and also wore capes, blank ANBU masks and leather gloves in the same color. They were also armed with Katana, both had it on their back, the only thing visible was the handle in the same color as their attire. Seeing the two figures approaching, both bowed slightly and one of the turned and poured small amount of his chakra into seal hidden on the wall. This caused the gates to slowly open. Both figures walking inside, but they stoped immediately when they were inside. They waited for the gates to close.

When they heard the soft clicks of the locks enchanced with seals, both threw their cloaks down, revealing two beautiful women. One, the shorter one, looked to be about 14-15 years old, she had beautiful angelic face, neon green eyes with ripple-like pattern and knee-long bright red hair. The second female, around twenty by looks, had waist-long hair with darker shade of red, somewhat noble like face, and red eyes with the same ripple like pattern. Both wore the same attire as the guards outside, although with small difference. None of them had cape or mask and while both had the same type of Katana, the shorter one also had two ninjatos. Their attire was also different in color, instead of being light grey, Their clothing was completely black with red Uzumaki swirl on each piece of armor.

Both inhaled the air with the scent of spring flower blooming in nearby park. It was good to be home. Both started walking through the streets in silence, just enjoying the beauty of this day. Sun was shining, no clouds could be seen on the sky and birds chirped happily. The had done a lot of work in recent months. They were able to not only steal scrolls and books, but also something even more valuable. The DNA of many bloodline clans and the Tools of the Sage. Some would ask why they stole the blood. The answer was, to gain the bloodline.

This was a rather risky proces, but with their knowledge of seals and their Uzumaki bloodline, they were able to live through the strain put on their bodies. Both of them now had Storm Release Bloodline, an extremely powerful bloodline of a clan half century gone. They were one of the clans that created Cloud long ago. They broke into their crypts to steal their bloondline and were succesfull. This bloodline was one of the most powerful that ever existed and it given birth to three another bloodlines, Swift Release, Ice Release and Beam Release. This release was combination of the Water, Lightning and Wind element. The other bloodline they gained was Steel Release Bloodline, combination of Earth and Fire.

They also learned many things from the scrolls they stole, the most valuable things besides the bloodline techniques being the Black Lightning of the Third Raikage and the White Lightning of his father. But now, after their second trip, they gained even biger amount of knowledge. They were able to get DNA for the Lava Release, Boil Release, Bubble Release and even the feared Bloodline of the Kaguya Clan, Dead Bone Pulse in Mist. In sand, they gained the Dna for Magnet Release, Sand Release and Scorch Release. They also managed to gain samples of DNA for some lesser bloodlines. Along with this, they stole scrolls for bloodline techniques and other techniques they didn´t have. They also managed to get their hands on the Hero´s Water and Jitonga, the infamous „Living Threads" of the Waterfall Village. As for the Tools of the Sage, they were researched by their shadow clones.

However, they found no use for all of the except the six-tomoed necklace, that was already copied. The necklace was quite powerful, it doubled the ability of the Rinnegan´s powers when it was needed. For this, their clones made two new pieces, locking the original into a vault along with other tools. They both were thankful for the space-time fuinjutsu they were able to complete. They created several alternate dimensions for different purposes, where one month was one day in real time, and both had 2000 seal enchanced clones training or researching for them. They finally reached their final destination, the Uzumaki Main Compound. It was combination of japan style castle and mansion, with white colored walls and bright red roofs, surrounded by beautiful gardens with ponds with fishes and even small stream that was crosed by several bridges. They headed straight inside, there was no time to relax just yet, first they had to hand their package to the clones and let them work at it.

**Two weeks later, Whirlpool Country, Village Hidden in Whirlpool, around 2000hrs, 16.5. 3039EE**

Hitomi, dressed only in black kimono, was currently sitting in the living room, waiting for Akiko to come. She didn´t have to wait long for her. She came in, wearing white kimono, and sat on oposite sofa. They had important matter to discuss and although they could comunicate through telepathy, they liked talking eye to eye, so they met in the living room. Akiko took one of the prepared teas and sipped slowly.

„Well, foxy-chama," Hitomi growled lowly at the nickname, in turn making Akiko snicker „what now?" she asked between two sips.

„We need to stay here longer and train. Now when we know for sure he is active, apparently controling the Fourth Mizukage, we need to be prepared to fight him. And we both know our clones still didn´t mastered the techniques we brought. And the research on Jitonga is not even in half. We need our soldiers to be able to use it to it´s fullest if there is possibility of going in war with one of the Great Five. Then we should get anything useful we can find in the remaining Hidden Villages. It would be also wise to uncover the secrets behind the armor of Iron Country´s Samurai. Then we should find one of those illegal bounty offices and find missing nins that would join us."

Akiko noded „That is the best course of actions to take. However, it would be also good to gain spies and alies inside the villages, mainly in the Great Five. However, seeing our late exploits, all the villages at least tripled their defense protocols and they wouldn´t return them to normal at least six months. We should wait at least until then."

Now it was time for Hitomi to nod. After discusing their plans for future, they dicused the bloodlines and techniques that needed to be mastered, as well as ideas for new ones. When they ended, it was already next day. Both went to their respective bedrooms to get some sleep. While their clones trained in ninjutsu, genjutsu and other things, they still needed to train their bodies like anyone other. And for that, their body must´ve been properly rested.

**Month later, Rice Fields Country, Village Hidden in Sound, around 2300hrs, 16.6. 3039EE**

Hitomi and Akiko already raided other few smaller villages and Rock, the Village Hidden in Rice Fields had to be the last before going into Hidden Leaf. But after few days in the Rice Field country, they found out about the change of name and also who was behind it. Needles to say, the name Orochimaru made them even more interested in this village than in Great Five. It wasn´t because they liked what Orochimaru did, but they knew he scavenged DNA of famous ninja from past and thus there was probability of finding bloodline they didn´t obtain so far.

So they used method invented when they were raiding Rock. Akiko made hundreds of clones and enchanced them with durability selas, nature chakra gathering seals, storage seals and few seals to mask their presence even from fairly skilled sensory ninja. They then used Full Transformation technique to transform into ants and similar small insects. The plan was to gather information about the Orochimaru´s plans and to get DNA of another bloodline limits and to get the scrolls and books they didn´t steal so far. Also, they had to take a peek into the files about Orochimaru´s experiments. The clones were inside for around hour now and they were able to get their hands on several interesting DNA samples, Senju Hashirama with his Wood Release, several artifical bloodlines that worked with sound, Crystal Release, Byakugan, and even Sharingan. And what was even more pleasant for the was, that this DNA was that of the supposedly strongest Uchiha, Madara. They also found out Sound wasn´t really vilage, but chain of underground bases in several smaller countries.

This knowledge might prove valuable in future, so both were rather pleased with gaining it. However there still could be more interesting things they could find out tonight. And so they waited...

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked it and please review!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter IV: Homecoming**


	4. Homecoming

**Safe Haven: Chapter IV: Homecoming**

**Hey, Chapter 4 is finaly here...**

**Reviws:**

**fanficreader71: Thanks again. I'm happy you liked it and hope you'll like this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishi does.**

**Three hours later, Rice Fields Country, crops around Hidden Sound, 17.6. 3039EE,cca 0200hrs**

Orochimaru was inwardly furious. And the day before was so good. Two of his most promising experiments had a succesful end, he found a new way to integrate cells of Hashirama and Madara into infants that wouldn't have less than 0,01% succes rate. He then enjoyed a great lunch. After meal he went to have some „fun" with few of his prisoners. After he was done with them, he started perfecting the Impure World Ressurection. He went to his chambers around midnight satisfied with his work. But when he was about to enter his chambers, several explosions shook the entire base.

After that, everything went from bad to worst. Whole Fuma clan started rebelling against his rule and killed most of his loyal shinob, even the young Kaguya heir who despite his age was better than 90% of his forces, before they could even find out what happened and they also destroyed his labs and library. Orochimaru, however, wasn't really concerned at that time and he quickly regrouped his forces, around 2100 men. First, he gathered information from the and found out, that they were able to kill some of the Fuma clan members and reduce their numbers to around 60%, thus enemy had only around 800 men. And probably quickly loosing morale as his pet Kaguya was able to kill their clan head before his own demise. He then divided them into three groups, one that had to defend the part of their base that was still under his control, gave the second to one of his remaining personal guards and ordered them to get back the main base entrance. He led the last group personally and wanted to reconquer the rest of his main base.

However, as he was leaving the base blocks under his control, all the walls were suddenly covered in intricate glowing blue pattern. Orochimaru immediately recognized what it was and managed to save his hide along with 200 of his followers with a new barier jutsu he made. But everything else was turned into nothingness, leaving oonly giant crater instead off his base. At that time Orochimaru realized it would be better idea to leave. He and his shinobi climbed the side of the crater and regrouped on the side of the crater.

However, before he could give any orders to his men, most of them fell on the ground dead and he was only barely able to avoid a senbon aimed at his neck. But before they could even find out from where their enemies were attacking, all of his men were killed by various means while he barely managed to dodge a giant lava dragon. However hed didn't notice it was only distraction and was hit by several ice spikes that penetrated his precious body on several places. He was only lucky his brain and mouth weren't hit and thus he could use one of his „immortality" techniques to vomit himself a new body.

Only to have it almost shreded into pieces by barrage of shuriken made of fire. He promptly made new body and tried his sinking genjutsu in conbination with **Earth Release: Tunelling Technique **to get away. At first he thought he was succesfull, but that thought was obliberated when he dug out of the earth and was hit by a giant panther made of black lightning that almost killed him. And so there he stood in burnt and torn clothes, profuselly bleeding from several places and with half of his left arm really having enough chakra to perform his **Medical Art: Body Recreation Technique. **There was only one thing he could do, he quickly shifted through onehanded handseals and taking blood from one of his wounds on his palm. After that he slamed his hand into ground summoning a small snake and quickly grabed it and ordered it to reverse summon them into realm of snakes. If it took him only half second more, he would've died courtesy of one overpowered **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile**.

**Month later, Land of Fire, Crops near Otafuku Gai, 17.7. 3039EE, cca 1030hrs**

A young girl with head of wild silver hair with slightly tanned skin, yellow eyes and face of nobles ran through the crops near the famous town of hot springs, Otafuku Gai. From the attire she sported, it was obvious she was a ninja. She wore mesh undershirt with a simple light blue tank top on it and dark grey ANBU style pants. Instead of using hers steel plate with her village insignia, that of the Village Hidden in Leaves, she had it on her black leather belt modified to serve as buckle. She also had several pouches strapped to her belt, all in black color.

She ran from nearby forest, where she was camping during her first C-Rank mission with her teammates and sensei, her sister. They were returning to Leaf after succesfully escorting a not much important diplomat from Sand to the border between Land of Fire and Land of Wind. There, their duty was taken by two sand chunnins.

And although the could use inns or hotels, her sister decided they would camp outside in forests to give them actual experience with it outside of the training grounds inside of the village. Although her teammates complainde, she didn't. Her sister, aside from being her sibling and jonin sensei, was also an ANBU veteran. She was a rolemodel for her younger sister and if she said something would be good for them and their ninja career she did whatw as ordered withouth complaints. When they woke up it looked like this camping, last before their return to Leaf, was even less eventful than those before. They ate their breakfast and then started to pack their things when her sister stiffened.

After few seconds of standing withouth moving, she said she sensed several spikes of chakra and said it was probably a fight between ninjas. She then ordered her teammates to hold their postion . She was ordered to get someone from the Otafuku as a backup. Her sister then left to invesigate the cause behind the chakra spikes. She was now only around three hundred metres from the walls around Otafuku. Just few seconds and she would make it. She pushed herself to go even faster. When she was 100 metres from the wall, she wanted to shout at the guards to let them know who she was and what she wanted so they wouldn't try to kill her. But before she could, she stumbled and fell down on a sharp rock that pierced right through her skull and killed her instantly.

**Few seconds before, bushes nearby **

A figure, clad in brown-green camo cloak and blank ANBU mask in the same color, hidden in bushes nearby the wall of Otafuku Gai watched as the young kunoichi ran through the field. She was the last one of the group of the team he was oordered to take down. He took care of the jonin first, just as she was out of sight of her pupils. He showed himself to her and then started fleeing. She, of course, followed him and fell into his simple trap, a paralising seal on a branch of tree. He hadn't hesitated one bit and threw a kunai with explosive note attached to it at her. It exploded few centimetres before it the kunai hit her, evaporating decent portion of her body and sendin the broken, burnt or otherwise damaged remains to the forest floor.

He then headed to their camp. When he camethere, the two genins were siting on the ground and chating without a care in the world. Hidden in the treetop, he took out two senbons, beloved weapon of his master, and a small bottle filled with sickly green liquid. he opened it and coated the snbons with it. Then he threw them at the boys sitting under him, hitting both of them into neck. He didn't waste any time and left in the direction he saw the girl was going. He didn't give a fuck about the two other genins anymore, the poison he used would kill them in less than two hours.

He pursued the girl but it seemed she was faster than any, even really good genin could be, because he wasn't able to get visual contact with her before she was too far from the forest. He had to be cautious now and instead of using standard assasination procedures. He quickly sped up and got around the girl and headed to the fields just outside of the Otafuku, where his target would come if she didn't change her course.

After he reached his destination, he quickly hid into some bushes and thought out a simple plan that would make her death seem llike it was just an unfortunate coincidence, a running girl stumbled upon a rock and killed herself when she hit her head on another when she fell. He quickly chanelled his earth chakra into the ground and made one smaler rock with sharp edges and one bigger boulder that would be used to trip the kunoichi.

When she came exactly on the spot where he needed her, he pulled up the bigger rock to trip her and as she was failing, the smaller and sharp rock to kill her. He stayed for a bit to make sure she didn't survive it. She didn't and blood poured from her head fast enough to creater a pool of it around her head, as the soil of the field wasn' able to soak it up fast enough. Satisfied with his work, he headed to his base of operations to report.

**Same day, Land of Fire, Port Yokohama,17.7. 3039EE, cca 2145hrs**

Shiraishi Mineki was young, physicaly strong man dressed in the navy uniform used by captains of the navy of Fire country. He was quite young, 26, and already was Higher Captain with control over three battleships. He was ordered to defend Port Yokohama, smaller port on the North-East of the Fire Country. He came from a family of captains and admirals. But for three last generations, there wasn't a navy captain born in their family. This disgraced their name and led to downfall of his once great clan. But now he, the prodigy of his clan with talent not seen in ten generations, was going to reinstate his family as one of the best clans ofthe navy of Fire Country. His musings about his bright future, filled with fame and fortune, were abruptly brought to an end by a strong knock on the door of his room. He straightened himself in his chair and dusted an imaginary bit of dirt of his uniform.

The he called at his visitor: „Come in." The door opened and in came a young sailor.

He saluted and said: „Good evening sir. We have visual contact with SFC Koro, the supply ship that had to be here at 1500hrs. It's sailing straight at the harbor but doesn't respond to any signals. And with the use of the binoculars, it was confirmed all of the light sources are shut down and it seems there is no one on the board. Although this is not absolute because of the lack of light."

Mineki nodded and ordered: „Go to the command center and contact FCAS Yamamoto. We are going to sail at it and take positions at the sides of the boat and investigate the matter. I will go to the board and then take the investigations into my hands."

Ten minutes later found Mineki and his ship on one side of the old supply ship with Yamamoto on the second. He was directly on board of his ship and was currently examining his target. The ship was immersed in darkness and there really wasn't anyone onboard. Other odd thing were the...scales, for the lack of better word, that covered the entire ship. He brooded aabout those „scales" for few moments but then decided he will most likely find out on board of the ship. Just as he was going to turn around and pick few men to accompany him on the supply ship, the strange „scales" started glowing with intricate pattern.

Mineki widened his eyes in recognition. Those were explosive notes, but instead of being made of normal paper, they were written on a dark grey colored paper so noone would find out the purpose of the „scales" before it was too late. He only managed to curse his luck and all the divines before the explosive notes went off, creating giant explosions and completely destroying the ship on which they were attached and also the two battleship stationed at it's sides. The explosion was powerfull enough to create waves that were able to flip several of the small boats, that were staying in the nearby port.

What noone in Port Yokohama knew was, that this wasn't the only attack in the Fire Coutry. Quite the contrary, almost every one of the 197 ports on the east of the Land of Fire was hit by more or less similar attacks. Even few of the 20 military ports were attacked and some damage was done.

**Next Day, Land of Fire, Otafuku Gai, 18.7. 3039EE, 0500hrs**

Yamaguchi Mineo was a chunnin of Leaf, on of the many in the 12th Shinobi Division stationed in Otafuku Gai. He was of fairly average build, with a face you would easily forget, brown shoulder long hair and brown eyes. He wore the standard chunnin uniform . Nothing extraordinary. He was on a guard duty at the southern gates and sighed for what had to be a milionth time that night, or morning depending of what 5 am was for you. He looked at his watches and grumbled a curse. It was only a minute, a fucking minute from the last time he cheked. How the fuck was he supposed to stay here for the next 59, before his shift ended, without dying of boredom. He closed his eyes and leaned on the wall, deciding he would get a nap. It wasn't like he was going to die because of this.

Few moments after he closed his eyes he felt pain in his chest area as something cold and sharp pierced through him. He opened to see a figure wearing a camo cloak and an ANBU like mask. However, this one wasn't trying to copy an animal and also was made in the same camouflage as the cloak. His eyes wandered down the figure, on his arms, then on his hands, clad in brown gloves. In the hands, the figure held a simple katana. He traced the sword and stopped at his chest, into which the sword was plunged. Then his world faded away into darkness.

The cloaked soldier didn't waste a second whe he saw his oponent going limp. He thrust out his sword out of his body and looked at his three coleagues who took care of the other three guards. All this with barely any sound made. They nodded at each other and took several explosive notes from the internal pouches of their cloaks. They then proceeded to place them onto the gates, the wall in close vicinity and the towers above the gates used to guard them.

They placed all of them into calculated positions to ensure the best possible outcome. After they were done with placing the notes, all of them moved to hide in the nearby bushes. One of them then took out another paper with seal on it. This one, however, wasn't and explosive note. It was a comunication seal they had to use if the placing of the explosives was succesfull and they moved out of range. He pushed bit of his chakra into the seal. It faintly glowed for few moments before the whole paper changed into dust. They waited for about two more minutes, probably for the other teams to dispatch their guards and place the seals.

Then the seals went off and whole gates along with the towers above them and good 30 metres at each side of the gates were obliberated in one great explosion made by over hundred high quality explosive notes. The same happened at the other gates of the Otafuku at the exactly same time. The same soldier took out another note and pushed bit chakra into it to signalize everything went according to plan. All of them then made several different clones and went to secure the breakthrough.

**Hour later, Land of Fire, Otafuku Gai, 18.7. 3039EE, 0600hrs**

Hyuuga Shuuhei was scowling at the map of Otafuku that was spread in front of him. They already lost more than half of the city and the 12th division lost around 4500 from it's 10 000 men. The militia and samurais were even worser for wear. Militia lost aproximately 52 000 of it's 120 000 men and samurais lost cca 9 500 of their 12 500 men. To top it of, they were completely surounded with no way out.

His scowl became even bigger. He needed to open them way out. Then, he planned to evacuate the military forces out of the city and take the position in nearby hills. Hopefully at that time, the reinforcements he requested would come and they would be able to surround their enemies inside the same way they did with them. He called his second in command, Keiju Nara, and went to another table where the militia and samurai cammanders were examining their own maps.

After few minutes of arguing, he was able to convince them this was the best course of actions to take if they didn't want to lose and die here. He wasn't concerned about the civilians in the slightest. Aside from being completely unimportant, from the reports he had, it was clear that enemy was only interested in the military personel and left the civilians alone. He just had to find someone to lead his forces.

He rocked his brain for a few minutes but wasn't able to find anyone he could set in command. All of thepeople suited for this job were already out there leading their own units in fight and if he recaled anyone of them back it could cause a colapse in the lines and lead to their defeat even faster. So he asked his assistant.

The Nara thought about it fora while before he answered: „Akimichi Moriya."

The Hyuuga Commander thought about it before he slowly asked: „Why him? He is just normal Jonin, and his position was given to him for his deeds as ANBU. He was Special Jonin while there."

The Nara nodded but oposed: „While that is true, I saw him during training. His skill is far above that of a Special Jonin or even Jonin. I think he could even be better than any Elite Jonin we have here, although I can't be sure about it, because I didn't see him fight. And he is pretty popular amongst the division. Even has few chunnin followers and he is here only two weeks."

The Hyuuga remained silent for few moments before turning to a courier ninja nearby: „Get me Akimichi Moriya. Then alert the backup, tell them to get ready for fight."

**Hour Later, Northeastern part of Otafuku Gai, 18.7. 3039EE, 0700hrs**

A figure clad in the same clothes as the soldiers but lacking the katana and the gloves looked at the explosions around the city from roof of one of the taller building in the outskirts of the town. His plan was coming to a succesfull end. He had the defenders completely surounded and the penultimate part of his plan was going along nicely. He made quite a bit risky plan to get rid of the remaining forces of his enemies. First, he slowed down progress of his forces at the notheastern part of the city. He let them advance only when all of his units in other parts of the city managed to destroy the line of defense they were on and moved on the next. This was done to create illusion of his forces being smaller there and make his enemies think he used his remaining men to make a defense line against the reinforcements from Leaf. But he didn't have any defense lines set. Why should he waste his men on them, when all available ninja were sent to investigate the attacks at the eastern coast and to prevent the attackers from making more damage. And the fortresses around wouldn't send any reinforcements either. He made sure of that by killing every messenger hawk they sent.

He turned and walked to the table he had on the roof. on the table were two things: a map of Otafuku, with glowing green dots signalizing the positions of his soldiers, the second thing was a strange metal plate, 30x30 cm, with intricate pattern of faintly red glowing seals. The plate was linked to every one of his soldiers and shown how much of them were alive or dead. It also displayed how much of his alive men were injured and how in three categories: small injury, mediocre injury, life threatening injury. So far 2356 of his 10 000 men were killed and from those alive, 403 were injured. He shifted his gaze at the map. From the positions of his men, just a few blocks away from him, it was time to start the counter attack and destroy his enemy who fell right into his trpa. He sealed the table with the map and the plate into storage scroll and took a note out of the insides of his cloak.

On the paper was another comunication seal. He charged his chakra into it to signalize it was time to push the enemies back and took of in the general direction of the battle. Hee jumped through the rooftops when one of the buildings in front of him exploded. He quickly jumped through the remaining three roofs and looked down into the ruins. As the smoke and dust slowly receding, he sa a squad of his men was fightning against the squad of the enemy ninja and few of the remaining samurai and around hundred men of militia. In the centr of it all stood a chubby man with long light brown hair wearing armor and standard blue shinobi sandals. He was obviosly a commander of this squad, if not of the whole attack. Quickkly deciding this was his target, he took out two kunai with explosive notes and threw them at the man. Suprisingly, the plump man was able to avoid them with speed and reflexes no one would say he had. The cloaked commander now looked at his enemy more closely. He was already wounded, but nothing that would really hinder him in a fight. Just few small cuts and small burns. His attire was also damaged. his armor pierced or melted at few places and his village symbol used as the standard forehead protector was cracked.

Not wasting any more time, he jumped down of the roof while doing onehanded handseals with each. He landed into crouch, slamming his hands on the ground. Eartth spears erupted from behind the plump ninja and tried to make him resemble the emental cheese. But the man jumped away from them, just to be attackedby another barrage. He managed to move away, but not completely. His left shoulder had rather deep gash in it and his left arm was hanging limp by his side. He also had several other, but smaller, gashes on his back.

Those injuries, however, weren't enough to stop him from fightning. The plump man quickly tosed two pils into his mouth, white and blue, and enlarged his hand. He smashed it on the ground, creating the same effect as the woman sannin, Senju Tsunade, did. The cloaked commander quickly jumped into air. This, however, proved to ba a great mistake when the now identified Akimichi clan member lifted his enlarged hand and slammed it right into him, sending him crashing through the wall of the building behind him. He slamed into the wall inside the building and fell down.

It took him a while to get out of his dazed state but he managed to do it. He then wanted to look out of the hole in the wall but his eyes caught the mirror at it's side first. He noticed his mask was missing and thus his long straight orange hair, round face with slightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes. He sighed and thanget the goddess of luck for this. He then used threelayered transformation to change his head. He now had short black hair, pale noblish face and ice blue eyes.

He then looked out of the hole, noticing the change in the situation from the time he arrived. The ruins were now covered in bodies of dead fighters. He also noticed, that the last standing Leaf Ninja was the Akimichi, now surounded by twelve of his men. This was probably the reason he didn't went to finish him off. Then the Akimich popped another pill into his mouth, now a red one.

Suddenly, a large butterfly wings made of chakra surged from his back and the commander knew this was bad. Before he even jumped out from the building, two of his men were sent flying by the large wings that slammed into them and one another was changed into bloody mash when the Akimichi slamed his enlarged hand on him with even greater strenght than before. His men started retailating with everything they had, but it wasn't enough. The man wrapped his wings around him as ultimate defense and even managed to kill two other men with two punches of his hand when he found opening in their attacks.

He needed to do something quickly. He jumped down and agains shifted through onehanded handseals, but now different with each hand. He slammed his right hand on the ground and created a giant swamp with the **Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld. **Seeing his technique managed to catch the Akimichi unaware, he quickly slammed his left hand onto ground and used his own, and somewhat signature technique: **Earth Release: Giant Swamp Worm **. It created a giant worm with several rows of sharp teeth from mud created by the previous technique. The worm shot forward and it's teeth tore him into shreds. Or so the user thought. To his surprise, the worm exploded to reveal the Akimichi standing there with his wings extended and preparing for another attack. However, before he could, his wings disapeared. His eyes widened as he slowly realized this was the end. He wanted to say something but only gurgles went out of his throath. Then he fell on the knees and stayed on them for few moments until the last bits of his life faded away and he fell facedown into the mud. The commander sighed in relief. There was still lot's of fightning before this whole assault would end. He took of to the roofs with his men.

**Same day, Land of Fire, Outskirts of Village Hidden in Leafs, 18.7. 3039EE, 0130hrs**

Akiko and Hitomi, wearing their standard attire composed of the armor, black steeltoed army boots and the crimson red cloaks, were currently hiding in shadows in the small aley between two rundown appartment buildings. After few seconds, ANBU guards passed right above them. After few more seconds of waiting, they moved away, again taking onto the roofs. They were raiding the Leaf personally, although they could do it with the use of the shadow clones, for a simple reason. Akiko needed to get rid of the nervousness that came every time her birthplace was mentioned. Some would argue she would experience the memories of her clones if she used them, but it wasn't entirely true. If one didn't want to experience the memories of his/her clones, the link could be severed. And she would sever the conection. That's why Hitomi didn't allow her to use clones this time. After few more minutes of jumping from rooftop to rooftop and avoiding the patroling ANBU and Leaf Military Police, they arrived to their first destination, The main library of the Leaf.

From the roof ,on which they were standing, they noticed the opened windows on the civilian section of the library. This was their way in. Once inside, using their sensory ability, they found out there were three guard in the shinobi section. One of them was standing at the entrance and the other two were patroling inside. They got rid of the easily with the use of senbons. After taking care of them, they "borrowed" every scroll there was. Then they headed to the Hokage Tower. They entered through the door on the roof, quickly destroying the alarm and locking seals.

They made two clones each and went to examine the four rooms of the Tower. The real Akiko had chosen the Hokage Office. She slowly opened the door and noticed the Third standing in front of the window and looking at the village. Not one to pass this chance, she slowly made her way to him. The she used the **Soul Manipulation** on the man and stole all of his memories and put him to sleep. She then used her new found knowledge to steal, alter or destroy several important documents. She also stole the Office Diaries of all of the previous Fire Shadows. She then left the office and met with Hitomi waiting for her in front of elevator. They used it to get to the ANBU Main HQ. After robing the ANBU, they robed the clans and then left.

**Month later, Fire Country, Memorial stone in the Village Hidden in Leafs, 18.8. 3039EE, 1400hrs**

A young man, obviously shinobi, was standing in front of the stone and looking at it. He was here for some time now, few hours actually. He went here every day, to confess his past sins and to beg for forgiveness from those of his close people he wronged and left them to die. He sighed when his stomach rumbled. While he would like to stay here longer, it would probably result in him going to the same place where his beloved ones were. He turned but immediately triped on something.

He stood up and saw a large scroll with small tag attached to it that read: Open me where no one else can see me. He looked at it for some time before he shruged and took out a stroage scroll and stored the larger one inside. After that, he went to get something to eat.

**Week Later, Unknown Location, 25.8. 3039EE, Unknown time**

A small smile graced the lips of a lone figure hiden in the dark corner of one of the „black" Bounty Stations when it felt small stab of pain on it's arm. Everything went according to plan.

**THE END!**

**Before I'll start to beg for reviews, I have one question for you, my beloved readers. Who do you think was the sister of the young genin and the Akimichi? (hint: They already appeared in this story as ANBU). The one to first answer the question right (through reviews please) will get a imaginary cookie from me and also option to change the main pairing (I know I didn't reveal it.) as long as it isn't something moronic. (If you wanted to ruin my story by making Akiko's partner the Most Youthful Gai, fuck off.) Now for the begging:**

**!PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEW!**

**Next chapter: Chapter V: Allies**


End file.
